


Bienvenidos al Desfile Negro

by Siuxxa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandas, Desfile Negro, Gen, The Black Parade, rock - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siuxxa/pseuds/Siuxxa
Summary: Tras años de oscuridad y pérdida, Charlie por fin se levanta con la expectativa de poder olvidar por un día la miseria en la que ahora se basa su existencia. Esa misma mañana va a asistir con su padre al célebre y mágico Desfile Negro, con la intención de encontrar esperanza entre montones de polvo y recuerdos muertos.Poco sabe él que gracias a un individuo de pelo platino y complejo de héroe acabará envuelto en una historia de confrontación, libertad y venganza.Y de ello depende el destino de la Humanidad."When I was..."[Precuela de "Danger Days: Aftermath"Basado en el fanfic de @offkeyanthem (Wattpad).Inspirado en la canción "Welcome to the Black Parade" de My Chemical Romance]





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bienvenidos al Desfile Negro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277359) by @offkeyanthem. 



 

__

 

**I**

 

 

_Murmullos, llantos, gemidos. Un oleaje de plumas y tonalidades grises. Un destello, la respiración contenida. Un tirón, tensión, escalinatas. Un paseo hacia la muerte. Sangre que aún no ha comenzado a manar. Mucha sangre. Unos ojos fieros, satisfechos, una mano tirana. Una bala que surca cortando el aire. Un himno difuminado en la distancia. Un público inánime. Una réplica, ácido en la lengua. Garganta seca. Una orden, un grito, un disparo. Sombras negras, mar que arrastra, pies en el aire. Un vuelco al corazón. Ojos fieros, otros brillantes. Una sonrisa. Y sangre, mucha sangre._

_***_

El crujido de la persiana rota lo saca a la fuerza de su profundo sueño. Tarda más de la cuenta en comprender que se encuentra en el aquí y el ahora, aunque no pone demasiado empeño en descubrir cuáles. A pesar de que su cara esté hundida en la almohada -lo cual lo lleva a cuestionarse por qué demonios no se ha asfixiado durante la noche-, puede sentir sobre la piel el inútil calor de los primeros rayos del amanecer. Nunca le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia despertarse al mismo tiempo que el sol pero, a menos que decida hacer de manitas y arreglar la puñetera persiana, -o se le ocurra un método mejor para mantener la dichosa casa a flote y disponer de más tiempo libre para ello-, tendrá que callar y aguantarse.

Con los ojos resecos y la mente aún dando vueltas, se incorpora sobre el pesado colchón, toqueteando el suelo con las puntas de los pies hasta que logra dar alcance a sus zapatillas. Agarra de forma automática la bata que cuelga de la silla y se la coloca al vuelo mientras sale de la habitación. Un sonido sutil surge de entre sus pies, y se da cuenta de que acaba de pisar una hoja de papel fugitiva. No recuerda con exactitud qué es lo que escribió ayer por la noche pero, a juzgar por su nivel de somnolencia, nada bueno. Tras depositarla de nuevo en el escritorio junto con el resto de sus mierdas poéticas, suelta un amplio bostezo y sale definitivamente del dormitorio. Las escaleras están completamente a oscuras. Ninguna otra persiana de la casa ha sido levantada todavía; sólo las de la cocina, a juzgar por el fulgor que se dibuja en el rellano, al final de los escalones. Pero no importa, los minúsculos agujeros de la pared hacen de lámpara y ventilador a la vez, propiciando refrescantes ráfagas heladas para desperezar a los más dormidos. Muy práctico.

Charlie se aferra a la bata para salvarse de una pulmonía, posando la vista sobre los cuadros que cuelgan a lo largo de la pared; viejas fotografías de marcos viejos y cristales rotos que lo miran con ojos inquisitivos. Esas sonrisas eternas siempre le causan náuseas en el estómago, pero no sabe muy bien el motivo. Tal vez le dé asco que esos personajes aún tengan motivos para seguir sonriendo. A él ya le cuesta lo suyo levantarse por las mañanas. Pero no es momento para quejarse. Al menos no hoy. Hoy hay que aguantar todos los pensamientos, todos los arrebatos y las inseguridades, dejarlos bien contenidos. Sólo es un día, se dice para sí. Un día para fingir que todo va bien.

Empuja la puerta de la cocina, que como es costumbre cede con un estridente quejido. Su padre levanta la mirada de su tazón de desayuno, terriblemente agrietado. Es inexplicable cómo es que aún no se haya roto en pedacitos. Al parecer el pegamento de bote es de mejor calidad de lo que parecía.

"Ya era hora, muchacho. Creí que tendría que recurrir a un cubo de agua fría."

"Si llego a levantarme antes, se me habría juntado con la hora de ir a dormir." Admite el otro, dirigiéndose a los armarios aún con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Peor es lo que hay, chico. Debemos salir temprano si queremos coger un buen sitio e ir con tranquilidad. Ya sabes el dicho, _a quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda.._."

"No metas a Dios en esto, papá..." Murmura mientras saca una vieja taza en la que vierte el café de la cacerola y algo de leche fría. "Más vale que merezca la pena..."

Su padre frunce ligeramente el ceño, sobresaltado por tal afirmación: "¿Sucede algo, Charlie? Creí que estarías emocionado con todo esto. Ya sabes, que sería... como en los viejos tiempos."

El chico simplemente se apoya con ambas manos sobre la encimera, dejando caer la cabeza. _Esa_ es la palabra clave. "Sí, claro que lo estoy pero... es que es imposible que sea como en los viejos tiempos, papá. ¿Acaso vamos a fingir que nada ha pasado? ¿Así como así?" Entonces se da la vuelta, señalando con aires crispados la ventana de la cocina, en la que hay dibujada una amplia grieta. "NADA es como en los viejos tiempos. Acabamos de salir de una GUERRA, maldita sea. No es algo que resulte tan fácil de olvidar... Al menos a mí me cuesta." Está intentando contenerse, pero eso también le cuesta. "Y ahora vamos a ir como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de ignorar lo que está sucediendo a nuestro alrededor..."

Su padre simplemente baja la vista, terminándose el contenido del tazón. De los dos, probablemente sea él quien más motivos tenga para quejarse sobre lo ocurrido, y a pesar de ello es siempre quien mejor mantiene la calma. Charlie a veces se siente culpable por ello, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es incapaz de contenerse. Será por la diferencia de edad.

"Entiendo lo que dices, hijo... y tienes toda la razón del mundo. Nadie te está pidiendo que olvides lo que ha pasado. Serías estúpido si lo hicieras. Pero... no todo tiene por qué ser sufrir, Charlie." Realiza una pausa para secarse la barba con un trapo de tela. "Si no quieres venir al desfile, no voy a obligarte. Pero no pienses que tienes la obligación de estar de mal humor todo el tiempo... También tienes derecho, el deber incluso, de olvidar tus problemas. Aunque sólo sea durante un rato..."

Charlie agacha la cabeza, soltando una profunda exhalación. Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo. Si bien puede que también tenga algo de razón... "Me siento como si la estuviera traicionando..."

Billie vuelve a poner toda su atención en su hijo, quedándose quieto en el sitio. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, se levanta sin contemplaciones de su asiento, caminando hasta el otro lado de la cocina y abrazando con firmeza a su hijo. "Estoy seguro de que ella estaría encantada de que fueras..." Dice con toda la sinceridad que sabe encontrar. "Sé que incluso te obligaría... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te llevamos?"

Charlie sonríe abiertamente. Claro que lo hace. "Me traje los bolsillos llenos hasta reventar de confeti negro. Y me pasé el resto de la semana lanzando puñados al aire y marchando por toda la casa con un antifaz. Mamá aplaudía todo el rato. Estaba convencida de que algún día yo también me uniría al desfile..." Entonces se separa del lado de su padre, sintiendo cómo en la garganta se le abre un nudo. "De acuerdo, tú ganas, iré. Pero es por hacerte un favor... Hay que cuidar de nuestros mayores."

"Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, joven. Pues date prisa y termina el desayuno. No querrás llegar tarde..." Entonces le revuelve los mechones del pelo, probablemente tanteando si darle o no una colleja por el comentario anterior. Prefiere salir de la cocina para desempolvar su capa negra.

Una vez solo, Charlie se queda quieto durante unos instantes, apoyado contra la encimera, mientras el café humea a sus espaldas. Que si aún recuerda el desfile. Qué pregunta más absurda. Jamás ha olvidado la primera vez que acudió a verlo. La única. En realidad, es uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que aún le quedan grabados en la memoria. En las noches más oscuras de la guerra, en los días más fríos y ruidosos, a veces le asaltaba la evocación de aquella larga parada; del confeti volando, la música inundando cada rincón de la ciudad, los bailarines marcando el compás. Olvidaba el hambre y volvía a sentir el corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro del pecho, la cabeza ligera, emocionada. Lo recordaba como algo mágico, algo único e inigualable. Pero también es cierto que era sólo un niño cuando presenció aquel acto, hace ya unos nueve años. Nueve años, jo. Y le parece que fue la semana pasada. Y tiene miedo, sí, porque sabe que ante los ojos de un niño todo es maravilloso. Mas la cruda realidad de la guerra ha despertado en él una visión pesimista y existencialista del mundo. O eso es lo que cree. Pero algo dentro de él sigue esperando que aquel recuerdo no sea sólo una ensoñación; que fuera realmente mágico. Está aterrado de que no cumpla sus expectativas, porque entonces ya le quedará muy poco con lo que mantener la esperanza. Pero si de verdad es tal y como lo recuerda, vale la pena arriesgarse. Puede ser que hasta esto traiga algo de descanso a la devastada Venom City. La guerra ha acabado, después de todo, no hay motivos para seguir teniendo miedo. Puede que... Con esta chispa prendiendo dentro de su pecho, Charlie agarra el café y un par de rebanadas de pan, terminándoselas en apenas un suspiro, decidido a prepararse antes de que se haga tarde. Pues todas las balas y todas las bombas habrán endurecido su espíritu, pero en el fondo sigue siendo sólo un niño.

Hoy es un niño que vuelve al Desfile Negro.


	2. II

"¿No tienes algo más hortera?"

Su padre se gira con lentitud, arqueando una ceja.

"Sí, un hijo."

Charlie suelta una suave carcajada, colocándose -más bien encajándose- el sombrero que le ha tendido su padre, dispuesto con una enorme ala que llama la atención tal vez demasiado, pero que logrará taparle su cara humana de las miradas del populacho. Ambos saben que se trata de una broma, pero algo dentro del pecho de Charlie se resiente cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente no puedan permitirse nada más que esos estúpidos sombreros de Dios-sabe-qué-época, y esas oscuras capas apolilladas que les llegan hasta los tobillos. No se trata de la indumentaria más segura para salir a una ciudad prohibida para los humanos, lo que demuestra sus ganas casi suicidas por disfrutar una vez más del Desfile Negro, pero tendrá que valer.

Lo más desquiciante de todo esto es que están seguros de que no serán los únicos humanos en acudir, ni de lejos. Charlie sólo espera que no haya ningún percance que pueda arruinar la celebración.

Al poco rato ya están listos y preparados, llevando sólo lo puesto. Billie tranca la puerta de la casa, mientras Charlie le echa un vistazo a la destrozada fachada; intenta recordar cómo era antes de que tuvieran que abandonarla a toda prisa hace nueve años, pero le cuesta. Le cuesta un infierno sustituir esos muros pelados y derruidos por algo parecido a un hogar. Por un momento sonríe, pensando en lo locos que están. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera vuelto a Venom City tras los Años Oscuros. Pero si no, ¿a dónde ir? Las afueras no son más que campos devastados privados de toda vida. No es que les quedara mucho que perder...

Lo difícil en realidad es sobrevivir en la ciudad, pero de un modo u otro su padre se las ha arreglado perfectamente para ello, a diferencia de otras muchas personas que encuentran cobijo en los agujeros de las calles. Charlie observa la figura encorvada de su padre, encontrándola más envejecida que de costumbre. Una vez le preguntó cómo se las ingeniaba para conseguir el dinero para comer, pero su padre se negó a contestarle. Lo único que le replicó es que lo sabría cuando llegara el momento. Nunca se volvió a sacar el tema, aunque a Charlie sigue picándole la curiosidad. De todos modos, dedique a lo que dedique sus incursiones, de momento nunca les ha faltado el pan sobre la mesa. Y eso es lo importante.

Desearía poder ayudarlo. Poder serle más útil. ¿Pero qué diablos hace un crío humano como él en una ciudad infestada de Ecos? ¿Repartir periódicos? Las patrullas se lo cargarían al primer avistamiento. No, lo mejor que puede hacer es asegurarse de que la casa no se caiga a pedazos, que ya es bastante. Es lo único que les queda de una vida mejor, y no está dispuesto a dejar que Revenge les arrebate eso también.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?"

Charlie agita súbitamente la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación. No se había dado cuenta de que su padre ya se ha puesto en marcha, esperándolo en la entrada de la verja.

"Venga, muchacho, ¡que no llegamos!"

Charlie simplemente asiente, recuperando sus pasos con rapidez. Sí que tiene ganas su padre por coger un buen sitio... La Plaza Mayor no queda excesivamente lejos, pero es mejor mantener todos los sentidos en alerta. A medida que se van acercando a la civilización, más figuras y siluetas engalanadas de todas las clases van apareciendo por el camino, avanzando en la misma dirección. La mayoría son humanos que se van uniendo a su marcha, tal y como ambos habían previsto. Todos ellos con los rostros ocultos tras sombreros, máscaras o capuchas. Todos ellos cabizbajos. Y con razón, piensa Charlie; a sus espaldas cargan con cadáveres, hogares rotos y vidas despedazadas. No todo el mundo puede permitirse el lujo de sonreír. Por algún motivo, Charlie y su padre siguen intentándolo, aunque no siempre sepa igual.

Pero si todos han decidido arriesgar sus vidas por una misma causa, sólo puede significar una cosa; el Desfile Negro es realmente algo único que todo el mundo se muere por ver. Un día que traerá esperanza, con el que olvidar los malos tragos e intentar regresar a un pasado mejor, por primera vez en años. Charlie los mira con empatía. ¿Qué será de ellos cuando el Desfile termine, cuando la realidad vuelva a llamar a sus puertas? ¿Encontrarán una nueva ambición? ¿Caerán en una mísera ilusión? Probablemente todo perdurará tal y como lo han dejado al salir de casa. Qué demonios va a cambiar.

De pronto, algo choca de lleno con el chico, quien mantiene desviada la mirada hacia atrás. Ante la sorpresa, lo primero con lo que se topa es con un amasijo de plumas en el que casi se asfixia, y tras apartarse con el corazón en la garganta, descubre horrorizado que ha colisionado con un Eco de un terso plumaje y una enredadera trepando por la cara. Éste rápidamente se gira con la intención de disculparse, pero sus palabras se acallan en cuanto sus ojos logran distinguir el rostro de Charlie bajo el ala del sombrero; lo único que le dirige es una silenciosa mirada de compasión, volviendo en silencio a su trayecto.

Nadie desea ser humano.

 

***

 

La muchedumbre que se apelotona a ambos lados de la carretera comienza a cansarse. Los pies de Charlie ya empiezan a quejarse con pinchazos por tener que soportar estar tanto tiempo clavados en un mismo sitio. Pero por algún misterio de la vida, él y su padre han logrado sitios prácticamente en primera línea, y ni de coña va a desaprovechar la oportunidad. La gente, inquieta, comienza a hablar en voz alta, unos encima de otros y todos a la vez, por lo que resulta imposible entender nada. Añadiendo a la banda que ameniza la espera, el jaleo resulta ensordecedor.

"¿Cuándo dijiste que empezaba?"

Su padre alza la mirada hacia la fachada del ayuntamiento, echando un vistazo al enorme reloj de enrevesadas manecillas que hay incrustado en ella.

"Ya debería haber empezado..."

Aunque no le resulta extraño que se retrasen. Estas cosas jamás empezaron a su hora allá por los años de su juventud, menos iban a hacerlo ahora. Era prácticamente parte de la tradición.

"Recuerda mantenerte alerta, Charlie." Rememora por si acaso, ajustándose el sombrero.

"¿Crees que nos descubrirán?" Inquiere con súbita preocupación.

Su padre solamente sonríe de forma cerrada, como si sus labios ocultaran algo y quisiera demostrarlo abiertamente.

"Estoy seguro de que ya lo han hecho."

Eso deja a Charlie con mal cuerpo. Planta la mirada en su padre durante unos instantes, quien de pronto finge prestar demasiada atención a una cabalgata que todavía no ha empezado. Quiere replicarle qué le hace pensar eso, y por qué demonios nadie ha dado la voz de alarma todavía, pero sus palabras y preocupaciones son acalladas por una estridente trompeta que aparece inesperadamente al otro lado de la calle. Todas las miradas sobresaltadas se posan en el solitario intérprete, que avanza hasta colocarse en el centro del pavimento. Separa el instrumento de sus labios, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás para llamar al resto de sus compañeros, y encabezando la marcha con paso más bailarín que militar.

Detrás de él, envuelto en un silencio extenuante, aparece una carroza cubierta completamente por una enorme sábana negra que llega hasta el asfalto, empujada por cuatro Ecos de aspecto similar al primero, engalanados en trajes y vestidos típicos de una banda militar, que recuerdan a los uniformes de los Años Oscuros. Son completamente negros, pero con adornos blancos y compuestos con toda clase de accesorios, desde guantes, hasta cadenas, máscaras, y capas tan livianas que parecen flotar en el aire. Los Ecos tiran de la carroza hasta dejarla en el centro de la calle, a pocos metros de Charlie y su padre. Y entonces se hace el silencio.

De pronto, los cuatro Ecos se sitúan cada uno por una esquina, levantando ligeramente la sábana negra y, de un inesperado tirón, dejando al descubierto lo que debajo esconde. El público suelta un profuso hálito de expectación; bajo la sábana yacen amontonados unos sobre otros cuerpos y cuerpos, inmóviles. Inánimes. Apenas se pueden distinguir unos miembros de otros, pero todos ellos van vestidos de forma similar, con máscaras y espadas de plata desperdigadas a su alrededor. Nadie mueve un músculo. La gente no sabe si callar o murmurar inquieta, así que hay una mezcla de todo. Charlie no puede despegar la mirada de esa extraña actuación, de ese tumulto de cuerpos sin vida. Por un momento su corazón tiembla. Tiembla al pensar que tal vez el desfile no vaya a ser tal y como habían pensado.

Para sorpresa de todos, unos acordes tocados con fuerza envuelven toda la plaza mayor, y al instante los supuestos cadáveres se recomponen, saltando al suelo y uniéndose a la marcha de la banda, dando comienzo al Desfile Negro. Todo el público suelta al mismo tiempo un suspiro de alivio, comenzando a vitorear a los transeúntes. Tiran confeti y serpentinas en el aire, aúpan a los más pequeños sobre sus hombros para que no se pierdan ni un detalle, y simplemente se dejaban deslumbrar por la cabalgata. La oscura melodía que entona la banda inquieta y maravilla a Charlie por partes iguales; su vello se eriza por completo y un extraño cosquilleo le recorre de arriba abajo. Ante sus ojos desfilan esqueletos marchando con brillantes espadas que lanzan, tiran y recogen con extraordinaria habilidad. Hay Ecos con alas gigantescas volando sobre su cabeza, tirando confeti y marcando el ritmo de la banda; un Eco con un bombo gigantesco en forma de reloj que no deja de llevar el compás de la marcha, y carrozas llenas de flores oscuras y figuras en contrachapado negro. No tarda en comprender que se trata de una representación de los Años Oscuros, un homenaje a todos los caídos y perdidos en la batalla.

Por un momento le parece que no es más que una estratagema de los Ecos para celebrar su victoria sobre los humanos, pero a medida que avanza la cabalgata, y con toda la parafernalia que esconde sus rasgos, se da cuenta de que le cuesta distinguir quién es quién. No es eso lo que se está rememorando.

Algunos de los falsos soldados que emprenden el vuelo son disparados con ilusorias balas, haciendo que caigan dramáticamente sobre una carroza que cada vez se vuelve más tétrica. Una chica en un cancán y con una máscara de gas es empujada por dos gemelas en vestido militar; una viuda va preguntando a todos los espectadores si han visto a su marido desaparecido en la guerra, mientras que un soldado con grandes ojeras dibujadas pide que nadie llore por él. Bailarines que se alzan al son de la siniestra melodía, militares sobre peripuestos caballos que ondean banderas raídas. Una niña con los ojos sumidos en sombra de ojos negra y el pelo cardado le tiende a Charlie una florecilla blanca de su cesto. Charlie agacha la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, pero no puede resistirse a enviarle una sincera sonrisa, recogiendo la flor entre sus dedos. La niña le devuelve el gesto, corriendo para reunirse con el resto de niños con sus cestas llenas de flores.

La inquietud se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Recordar tantos años de sufrimiento y devastación no es algo que todo el mundo haga con gratitud. Salvo Charlie. Charlie está demasiado embelesado en el desfile en sí como para dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Es tal y como lo recordaba, igual de mágico, de especial. Más siniestro. Y eso le gusta. Llena su corazón con un sentimiento de euforia que jamás fue capaz de describir. Lo único que desea en estos instantes es pasarse toda la vida viendo el Desfile Negro ininterrumpidamente, una y otra vez, tal vez unirse a él en alguna ocasión. El recuerdo de su madre diciéndole esas mismas palabras lo asalta de forma traidora, devolviéndole ligeramente a la realidad.

Cuando la cabalgata parece llegar a su fin, la gente comienza a disparase, suspirando con cierta congoja, regresando de vuelta a sus vidas. Charlie suelta un profundo lamento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a disfrutarlo. Se le ha hecho demasiado corto, pero ha valido cada minuto.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una trompeta vuelve a resonar al final de la calle, y una última figura aparece solitaria. Se trata de una carroza formada por una enorme pila de restos cenizos de toda clase de objetos, que acapara por completo la atención del chico. A su alrededor hay muy pocos intérpretes; sólo una serie de soldados con máscaras de gas y de calaveras que caminan firmemente a su alrededor, además de una pequeña banda. De repente, la formación se detiene en el centro de la calle, justo delante de Charlie, y la expectación crece de nuevo. Nadie parece recordar que esto formara parte de la tradición, pero a nadie le disgusta que la celebración se alargue un poco más. Una melodía imprevista resuena con más fuerza que aquella que marcaba la primera banda; unos acordes que casi se parecen a una nana se apoderan de la ciudad. Una potente llamarada surge entonces del centro de las cenizas, mientras una plataforma asciende con lentitud. Los ojos de Charlie se abren como platos, clavados en la extraña silueta que se dibuja sobre ella. No tiene reparo en abalanzarse hasta la primera fila, con el corazón entumecido, la respiración contenida. Todos a su alrededor se ponen a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones, pero él no se ve capaz de despegarse de su sitio. La figura alza la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Lleva el mismo uniforme que todos los demás, manteniendo el rostro cubierto por un antifaz. Pero si algo destaca de la figura, es su brillante pelo platino, que contrasta con toda la oscuridad del decorado. Por un instante Charlie cree estar soñando, y no despierta hasta que la figura clava sus ojos en él, se quita el antifaz, y le sonríe.

Es un humano.


	3. III

**III**

 

_"We'll carry on! We'll carry on!"_

Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo demonios puede ponerse a cantar en una situación así? Es el blanco más fácil que las patrullas pudieran desear, y en vez de salir corriendo como debería estar haciendo, se pone a acompañar a la melodía. Toda la gente, humanos y Ecos, parecen ser más listos que él, ya que salen corriendo al instante, echándose unos sobre otros por miedo a empezar a ver volar balas y cruzarse en el camino equivocado. Porque están seguros de que las habrá; han pasado demasiado tiempo viendo cómo a nadie le importa mancharse las manos de sangre humana.

_"Do or die, you'll never make me! Because the world will never take my heart!"_

¿Pero quién demonios tiene que aguantar? ¿Los humanos, los Ecos, quién? ¿De parte de quién está? ¿Es una treta para amenazar a los nuevos líderes, o a todo el público en general? ¿Quién debería tener miedo, estar corriendo?

Charlie no tiene tiempo para encontrar respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, pues al instante siente la mano de su padre apoyada sobre su hombro, tirando de él hacia atrás.

"¡Rápido, muchacho! ¡Por aquí!"

Los segundos que Charlie aparta la mirada son suficientes para que los disparos comiencen a resonar en las calles. Cuando involuntariamente vuelve a fijarse en la carroza, ésta se encuentra completamente vacía. Por algún motivo siente pena por el soldado de cabellos rubios, a pesar de no saber de qué lado estaba. Aunque el final era de esperar.

Sea a quien sea a quien va dirigida la canción, sólo una cosa parece lógica; huir.

Nadie sabe exactamente de dónde provienen los disparos. Sólo se ven guardias Ecos que aparecen literalmente de la nada, con las armas alzadas y dispuestas a actuar contra quien se cruce en su camino. Pero nadie sabe dónde se está a salvo.

Lo único en lo que Charlie puede pensar es en esquivar a todas las personas con las que inevitablemente se acaba chocando. Ahora es él quien está tirando de su padre, tratando de sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que el Desfile pase de una celebración a un funeral. Al menos ese es el plan, hasta que recibe un tirón en la dirección contraria; su padre se ha detenido en mitad de la calle, impasible ante el jaleo.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos, padre!" Espeta Charlie, con los ojos casi a punto de salirse de su sitio.

"Charlie, aguarda."

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de-!"

De pronto siente una mano ajena posarse sobre su hombro -qué manía tienen con eso-, y se gira en un suspiro, aterrado ante la idea de encontrarse de bruces con un Eco a punta de pistola. Pero la realidad es más bien distinta; bajo una capa negra que le oculta perfectamente el rostro, se encuentra el soldado rubio que hacíe unos instantes estaba subido en la carroza. Cómo ha logrado salir de ahí sin un solo rasguño es algo que no entra en la cabeza del joven.

No se media palabra alguna. El misterioso soldado y Billie solamente asienten al unísono, echando a correr hacía el gentío, tirando del muchacho hacia un coche oscuro que espera a ralentí en la calle. En cuanto todas las puertas se cierran con un golpe seco, el conductor pisa el acelerador, evitando a la multitud y logrando salir del barullo sin que pase nada grave. Al menos para ellos.

Charlie mira al conductor a través del espejo retrovisor; cómo no, también es humano.

"Me parece que los hemos despistado." Asegura con firmeza su padre, mirando el cristal trasero a medida que la ciudad se pierde a sus espaldas.

"¿Despistar...? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Charlie puede sentir cómo su cabeza palpita con fuerza. No entiende nada de nada.

"Tranquilízate, hijo."

"¿Tranquilizarme? ¿¡Tranquilizarme?! ¡Quieren matar a este hombre, padre, y seguramente a nosotros también! ¿No ves lo que pasa? ¡Somos fugitivos! ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme?"

Mientras tanto, el soldado rubio se quita la capa, sacudiéndose el pelo hasta colocar todos los mechones en su sitio. Entonces, ante la anonadada mirada del muchacho, le tiene la mano con una sonrisa firme.

"Soy Gerard."

El chico duda por unos instantes. Y rehúsa.

"Me interesa más saber qué hacemos aquí."

"¡Charlie!"

Pero el tal Gerard, en vez de enfadarse ante la tosquedad del chico, suelta una sincera risotada, sin desdibujar ni por un instante la mueca. Parece más tímido de lo que era subido en la carroza, pero también es verdad que no parece un idiota integral.

"Es tal y como me lo describiste, Billie." Asegura mirando al aludido. "Se parece a ti."

Visto de cerca, la verdad es que el hombre parece más joven de lo que Charlie había especulado. El pelo platino le da un aspecto enfermizo, y algunas arrugas de expresión ya comienzan a asomarse en su semblante. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial; demuestran que tiene más vida dentro de él de lo que aparenta por fuera. Charlie no sabe por qué, pero eso lo consuela ligeramente.

"La cara la sacó de su madre, pero el corazón de su anciano padre."

"No digas eso, Billie. Estoy seguro de que a ese corazón todavía le quedan muchas batallas por librar."

"Me parece que ha tenido demasiadas. Cada vez está más cansado..."

Charlie mira a uno y a otro. Lo de la poesía está muy bien, pero ¿es que nadie le va a hacer caso?

"Siempre has sido todo un aguafiestas, Bill..."

"¿A qué ha venido todo eso?" Pregunta de repente el chico, dirigiéndose directamente a Gerard. "¿Todo lo del...? ¿Qué demonios pretendías? Y tú, papá, ¿estabas metido en esto?"

"Siento no habértelo contado antes, hijo. Te dije que lo sabrías cuando llegara el momento..."

"¿Cuándo llegara el...?" No puede creerlo. "¿Has utilizado el Desfile como pretexto para... lo que sea que haya sido eso?"

"En realidad... ese he sido yo." Confiesa el chico rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. "Me gusta hacer una buena entrada, supongo."

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. El conductor parece no estar escuchando la conversación, pero igual si le pide ayuda lo sacará de esta casa de locos. Aunque, para qué intentarlo; seguro que las patrullas lo han visto echar a correr con el tal Gerard. Está metido en esto hasta el cuello, y ya no hay nada que hacer.

"Charlie, hijo... no podemos dejar que los humanos vivan en la miseria el resto de sus días."

"Papá, no. Hubo una guerra, ganaron los Ecos. Punto final. ¿Qué pretendéis, empezar otra? ¿Volver a pasar por lo mismo, una y otra vez? ¿Creéis que nuestros problemas se solucionarán lanzando más bombas?"

"No es una guerra lo que pretendemos llevar a cabo, Charlie." Asegura Gerard con determinación.

"Eso decían de los Años Oscuros, y ya veis lo que pasó. Los humanos deberíamos aprender la lección."

"Pero no es sólo a los humanos a quienes queremos liberar, sino a todos."

El chico se resiente por un instante, no entendiendo muy bien a qué se está refiriendo con exactitud. _Todos_ es un término muy ambiguo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ecos, humanos... Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, ya que no has estado mucho por la ciudad... Pero todos estamos aprisionados de un modo u otro, unos más, otros menos. Unos lo saben, otros no. Lo mismo da. Pero todos y cada uno lo estamos por el mismo motivo: Revenge."

Algo dentro de Charlie tiembla al oír el nombre del cruel dictador. El líder de los Ecos. Quien encabezó su bando en la guerra y quien consiguió la victoria para su pueblo -o para sí mismo- a costa de la sangre de otros. ESE Revenge.

"¿Vais a culpar a una sola persona por todo el daño causado? ¿Y cuál es vuestro plan? ¿Meterlo en la cárcel?"

Gerard realiza una mueca con la comisura derecha, negando rotundamente pero sin decir palabra alguna. Como si supiera que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera a cabrear aún más al chico. Que es exactamente lo que sucede.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad creéis que acabar con el dictador solucionará todos nuestros problemas? ¡Es absurdo matar a una persona por algo que hizo toda una raza!"

"¿Acaso crees que todas sus tropas se ofrecieron voluntariamente para asesinar niños y mujeres, arrasando familias enteras y hogares por una causa que ni siquiera estaba clara?"

"Los humanos tampoco somos inocentes. Además, los Ecos lo siguieron por voluntad propia..."

"Es... más complicado de lo que parece." Asiente Gerard, dibujando una sonrisa de paciencia.

Y por algún motivo, Charlie se da cuenta de que se ha envuelto en una historia de guerra y sangre sin haberlo pedido. Y nada podría irritarlo más.

"¿Era así cómo íbamos a salir adelante, padre? ¿Era este tu plan?"

"Charlie, el pueblo nos necesita." Es lo único que responde en su defensa. "Tenemos que ayudarlos."

"¿Quiénes, nosotros tres? ¿Tres humanos?" Entonces dirige la vista hacia el conductor. "¿Tal vez cuatro? ¡No tenemos ninguna posibilidad ante los Ecos! ¡Nos harán pedazos!"

Pero Gerard simplemente vuelve a soltar una carcajada. Charlie se gira hacia el soldado rubio, ligeramente ofendido por su gesto. ¿Se lo tomará todo a broma en esta vida? Porque en ese caso sí que están perdidos.

Pero entonces Gerard arquea la ceja con un halo de intriga.

"¿Tres?"

El coche se detiene repentinamente en mitad de un bosque, apagando el rugido del motor. Gerard y Billie salen respectivamente del vehículo, dejando a Charlie en un estado de confusión del que le es difícil salir. Finalmente, y a regañadientes, decide seguirlos al exterior, topándose con sus pies con un terreno lleno de hojas secas y tierra húmeda. Ante él, oculto entre una espesa maleza y follaje, se alza un imponente edificio de colores terrosos, lleno de toda clase de acomodos e instrumentos fabricados a mano; su vista puede contar varias decenas de personas traqueteando de un lado a otro en sus distintas alturas, tirando de cuerdas, cargando con carretas, llevando trastos de un lado a otro. Riendo, saludando, colaborando.

Reconoce la estructura a la perfección; es uno de esos refugios para humanos rebeldes que se usaban en los Años Oscuros para ocultarse de las tropas. Apostaría un ojo de la cara a que eso es sólo la punta del iceberg, a que debajo del suelo hay más de lo que aparenta.

"Está bien." Resopla, derrotado. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

 

***

 

"¿Cómo les ha dado tiempo a construir todo esto en tan poco tiempo?" Pregunta el chico, atónito por lo que está viendo a su alrededor.

No puede decirse que el interior de la base -que efectivamente, aumenta varios pisos bajo tierra- sea de última generación. De hecho, está algo anticuada, pero teniendo en cuenta que la Humanidad ha quedado lo que se dice completamente devastada, los recursos que han logrado reunir son, cuanto menos, extraordinarios. Tienen electricidad, agua corriente, generadores, incluso cámaras de seguridad. Y por el contrario, en su casa no tienen ni un mísero televisor.

"Esto siempre ha estado aquí, Charlie. Desde los Años Oscuros." Le contesta su padre como si resultara algo obvio. "Sólo han tenido que... acomodarlo."

Bien debería saberlo; pasaron varios años sobreviviendo de refugio en refugio, después de todo.

"No, me refiero a... todo esto. Es imposible que estuviera así de dispuesto en aquella época..." Entonces entrecierra los ojos, con cierto tono de reproche. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis planeándolo?"

Su padre sonríe con cierta expresión de culpabilidad.

"Vale, no me respondas. No quiero saberlo."

"Siento que estés enfadado, pero has de entender que no tenía... muchas opciones. No quería que te vieras envuelto en una situación demasiado peligrosa."

"Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?... y no estoy enfadado." Cómo estarlo, en fin; su padre es la última persona con la que se dejaría de hablar en este vasto mundo. "Es sólo que... vamos de guerra en guerra, padre. Sabemos todo lo que esto puede desencadenar -es una puñetera revolución, maldita sea-, y aun así... vamos hacia ella como si nada. Como si nos fuera la vida en ello..."

Su padre arquea una ceja, satisfecho.

"¿Y no es así?"

"Ya está, siento la tardanza." Interrumpe Gerard, saliendo de una habitación con una toalla en mano, limpiándose los restos de polvo y sudor de la cara. "Ya les he dicho que estáis aquí, pero aun así quieren que vayáis a la reunión que va a haber dentro de una hora, para situaros un poco y todo eso. A ti te vendrá especialmente bien, Charlie. Pero ahora podéis descansar un rato; dad una vuelta, id a echar un trago, lo que sea. Luego ya os instalaremos en una habitación en condiciones. Dentro de lo que cabe..."

"¿Habitación? Tenemos una casa entera." Replica Charlie, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, claro." Responde el otro, doblando la toalla en cuatro partes. "Eso siempre es una posibilidad."

¿Cómo demonios puede mantener la sonrisa alzada en todo momento? Es algo que por algún motivo exaspera sobremanera a Charlie. Aunque también le resulta de lo más fascinante. Aquí están, hablando de revoluciones y Dios sabe qué más, y él se comporta como si estuviera charlando arbitrariamente con sus amigos.

"Ignóralo, Gerard. Es un poco tozudo." Responde su padre, dándole la mano al chico. "Gracias por todo."

"Gracias a vosotros por estar aquí. Y no le hagas caso a tu padre; creo que una perspectiva como la tuya es justo lo que nos hace falta en este agujero."

Charlie sigue sin fiarse de él del todo, pero tampoco puede encontrar motivos por los que estar en su contra. Así que simplemente se calla.

"Bueno, os tengo que dejar. No hemos ni llegado y ya hay mucho que hacer, esto es un sinvivir. Recordad, en una hora en la sala de reuniones."

Entonces su padre y él se despiden con un breve abrazo. Por un momento parece que el joven rubio pretende hacer lo mismo con Charlie, pero rehúsa en el último momento por miedo a incordiarlo más. Charlie lo observa con extrañeza a la vez que su figura se pierde en la infinidad del pasillo, mientras se sacude el polvo del uniforme. Sabe que no se equivoca al pensar que se trata de uno de los personajes más curiosos que ha conocido en toda su vida. Y eso es bastante decir.

"¿Qué dices, muchacho? Creo que un trago no nos hará ningún mal."

Charlie tarda en despegar la mirada, y cuando lo hace lo único que consigue es asentir. Sí, la verdad es que la idea no suena nada mal.

Pero no por el alcohol.


	4. IV

 

**IV**

 

 

"¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Gerard?"

Su padre echa un trago lo suficientemente ansioso como para acabarse el whiskey en un suspiro, pero se contiene. Se le nota. Charlie siempre ha apreciado su capacidad para controlarse, tanto como la de poder llenarse el estómago de ese líquido sin ni siquiera parpadear. Y jamás lo ha visto ni siquiera un poco azorado.

"Unos años." Confiesa. "Fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Revenge no sólo suponía un peligro para los humanos, sino para todos. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con él; por su culpa perdió a su familia en los Años Oscuros. A veces parece que se le ha ido la olla, pero... en el fondo sabe lo que se hace. Aunque claro, es un chaval. Nadie le hizo caso hasta hace muy poco." Entonces mira a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de algo parecido a la melancolía. "Tiene unos pocos años más que tú."

"No lo parece." En realidad sí, pero eso no lo va a decir en voz alta.

Por alguna extraña razón, tiene la sensación de que su padre le puede leer la mente, porque sin venir a cuento, suelta una silenciosa carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

"Los dos sois igual de cabezotas. Creo que os vais a llevar bien..." Entonces se termina el vaso por completo.

Charlie se da cuenta de que él ni siquiera ha probado el ron que sostiene entre las manos. Y la verdad es que no está muy por la labor.

"Sigo sin comprender por qué hay que montar todo este jaleo. ¿Es que no podemos descansar por una vez, tener algo de tranquilidad? Revenge ganó la guerra; los Ecos ganaron la guerra, ¿y qué?"

Billie deposita el vaso de cristal con un sonoro golpe, para después fijarse en su hijo, mirándolo firmemente pero con expresión de cariño.

"Eres lo suficientemente listo, sé que en el fondo lo sabes." Entonces gira su cuerpo por completo, apoyando el brazo sobre la barra. "Sólo dime una cosa; ¿odias a los Ecos? ¿En el sentido más estricto de la palabra? Sé sincero, muchacho."

Charlie desearía poder decir que sí. No hacerlo sienta como traicionar a toda su casta, a todos los que en su nombre cayeron tiempo atrás. Pero decirlo en voz alta también hace que le arda la lengua y el pecho, y no sabe muy bien el porqué.

"...no. Tanto como _odiarlos_ no... Eso es mucho decir."

Su padre sonríe ampliamente.

"Eso significa que no todos los humanos odian a los Ecos, así que no todos los Ecos odiarán a los humanos..."

Charlie empieza a comprender por dónde van los tiros.

"La guerra se llevó a cabo por culpa de unas pocas personas con demasiado poder, no por la voluntad del pueblo; obligaron y engatusaron a su gente para librar una batalla que no beneficiaría a nadie salvo a sí mismos." Explica con fluidez. "Los humanos estaban demasiado convencidos de que la ganarían; hasta el momento habían tratado a los Ecos como a la escoria, pero no pensaron en que alguien se aprovecharía de su debilidad."

"Revenge..."

"Tú mismo lo dijiste; los Ecos lo siguieron. Pero no tenían demasiadas opciones... Los humanos los oprimimos hasta silenciarlos, así que ellos decidieron buscar su propia voz. Pero dime, en realidad, ¿en qué nos diferenciamos de ellos?"

Charlie se lo piensa durante unos instantes, intentando encontrar una respuesta acertada. La verdad es que no es una pregunta fácil...

"Los Ecos suelen tener alguna característica fuera de lo común respecto a los humanos. No sé, como alas, pieles escamosas, rasgos fantásticos... Mutaciones."

"Pero tienen ojos, ¿no? Respiran y hablan. Pueden andar, sentir, leer, aprender. Tienen entrañas, huesos, sangre y un corazón."

Entonces se aproxima más hacia su hijo, como si fuera a contarle un secreto militar. O tal vez porque quiere que se quede grabado en la cabeza del chico.

"No nos diferenciamos en nada de ellos, Charlie, más de lo que nos diferenciamos tú y yo."

"Y ellos lo saben."

"Pero claro, Revenge no está dispuesto a dejar que le arrebaten todo lo que ha conseguido gracias a la sangre de otros..."

Charlie asiente con lentitud. Ahora tiene sentido; por eso ningún Eco se abalanzó sobre él cuando lo descubrieron en el Desfile. Cuando Gerard apareció sobre la carroza los Ecos no se cabrearon, sino que se asustaron. Por eso no hubo peleas, sólo huidas; porque nadie en realidad quería ser quien disparara la primera bala. Sólo los guardias de Revenge fueron los que abrieron fuego.

Charlie sigue sin estar muy convencido en lo de liarse a palos contra el cruel dictador, pero cuánto más piensa en que por su culpa y por la de los líderes humanos había perdido a su madre, su hogar y su infancia, cada vez le parece una idea menos descabellada.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, siente cómo el vaso de ron desaparece de sus manos; su padre se lo lleva a los labios y de un sopetón hace que el líquido caramelizado desaparezca ante sus ojos. Cuando acaba cierra los párpados con fuerza, soltando un sonoro suspiro ante la mirada boquiabierta de Charlie:

"Muchacho, hay que aprender a cuidarse." Entonces se levanta, recogiendo la capa que había dejado sobre la barra. "Vamos, no debemos hacerlos esperar."  
  


 

***

 

Cuando abren la puerta de la sala, todas las cabezas presentes se giran al unísono, haciendo que la espina de Charlie se electrifique por un instante.

"Ah, bien. Ya estamos todos." Celebra Gerard con una sonrisa, señalando dos asientos libres a su lado.

Billie avanza con tranquilidad hacia las sillas, saludando a un par de hombres con cierta discreción. A diferencia de su hijo, que no deja de mirarlo todo con cierto hálito de inquietud. Los rostros de los presentes se presentan serios y rotundos; la sala tiene poco más que una mesa redonda rodeada por sillas usadas, y un viejo proyector que ahora mismo está reflejando un mapa de Venom City detrás de Gerard, de pie ante todo su público. Charlie se recuesta en su silla intentando que nadie repare en él mientras él repara en todos los demás. Hay gente tomando apuntes, bebiendo tazas de café y realmente concentradas. Al parecer esto va más en serio de lo que había pensado; estamos hablando de palabras mayores.

"Compañeros." Proclama Gerard con tanta tranquilidad que Charlie alucina. Él sería incapaz: "Después del éxito de esta mañana, ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba la segunda parte de nuestro plan; ahora que un humano ha irrumpido en la ciudad, Revenge estará más que cabreado, y no dudará en eliminar a todo humano que se encuentre en su camino."

"Disculpa, ¿pero qué tiene de exitoso que hayan abierto fuego?" Interrumpe una voz en mitad de la sala. "Hemos tenido suerte de que nadie haya salido gravemente herido."

"Desde el momento en el que decidimos utilizar el Desfile como parte del plan supimos que iba a pasar algo así." Gruñe un hombre de aspecto algo tosco, sentado al lado de Charlie. "Pero teníamos que provocar la ira de Revenge."

"Esa es la segunda parte." Asegura Gerard con misterio, haciendo un gesto para que cambien de diapositiva. Al segundo se muestra la figura de Revenge ante un atril, aunque la imagen está terriblemente borrosa. "Dentro de unas semanas se celebrará el aniversario de los Años Oscuros; el aniversario de la subida al poder de Revenge. Y si por algo conocemos a nuestro querido amigo –y creedme, sé de lo que hablo-, es porque le encanta dar continuas muestras de sus dotes como orador. Y este año no tendrá otra que salir a dar una señal de aviso a todos los humanos. Y esa será nuestra oportunidad para atacar."

"Pero... ¿qué pasa si no lo hace?"

Billie mira con reproche a su hijo, indicándole sin palabras que no replique de esa manera. Pero Gerard, tan risueño como siempre, es el único que de verdad parece prestarle atención en toda la habitación.

"¿A qué te refieres, Charlie?"

"Bueno... ¿y qué pasa si no le da la gana de salir a dar un discurso? Tal vez no sea tan idiota, y sospeche que se está tramando algo..."

"Por algo hemos montado todo el caos del Desfile Negro. Pocas cosas le duelen más a Revenge que una patada en su orgullo. Los Ecos estarán revolucionados, y verá la necesidad de salir a tranquilizar a las masas y regodearse en sí mismo; sólo por eso, sólo para demostrar que no tiene miedo, saldrá ante todo el mundo. Créeme, nos hemos percatado de que ese cabrón no se deja ver muy a menudo. Por eso nos hemos asegurado de ello."

"Ya, pero, ¿y si no es así?"

Parece que Gerard sabe perfectamente de qué está hablando, pero ello no apacigua la conciencia de Charlie. Siempre, y lo sabe por experiencia, cabe la posibilidad de que las cosas no salgan ni de lejos a como uno las ha previsto. Y si Revenge al final decide esconderse con el rabo entre las piernas, ¿qué van a hacer?

Gerard simplemente se encoge de hombros.

"Habrá que volver a la mesa de ideas. Pero por ahora centraremos todas nuestras energías en este plan. No podemos permitir que Revenge siga con su mandato por más tiempo. Cuanto más tardemos, más personas acabarán pereciendo."

Charlie se vuelve a recostar sobre su silla, decidido a no volver a abrir la boca en lo que queda de reunión. A su alrededor, breves voces de exaltación comienzan a manar de las bocas de los presentes, quienes no despegan la mirada de Gerard.

A Charlie todo le sigue pareciendo una misión suicida, y más cuando cuentan los detalles del plan en cuestión: al parecer pretenden ir hasta la Plaza Mayor, donde Revenge dará el discurso, ocultos entre la multitud. En el momento menos previsto, rodearán a Revenge y lo molerán a tiros. Por algún motivo están completamente seguros de que ninguno de sus guardias, ante la posibilidad de ver al dictador muerto, reaccionará en contra de los humanos. Pero lo que no parecen ver es que todo puede salir mal, o peor; que pueden acabar en la cárcel o convertidos en un puñetero colador. Mas los presentes parecen perfectamente dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas con tal de dejar de vivir en la miseria, aunque esa promesa no tenga todas las de cumplirse. Da miedo pensar en su disposición, y al mismo tiempo resulta un tanto esperanzador; a pesar de todas las tragedias vividas, en los corazones de los humanos todavía queda una chispa de audacia. Es honorable como poco.

"¡...su ansia, sus ganas de poder! ¡Mataron a miles de personas, miles de vidas perdidas en vano!" Está espetando Gerard con exaltación cuando Charlie regresa del limbo. "¡Y aun al haber ganado la guerra, sigue haciéndolo! ¡No podemos permitirlo!"

A cada segundo que pasa, la tensión en la sala aumenta. Charlie puede sentir cómo el corazón de Gerard se hinche de osadía; cómo se llena de rabia y vigor. Salta a primera vista que no le cae nada bien esa cruel criatura de ojos amarillentos. Eso es lo que más miedo da de Revenge, a su parecer; que es exactamente igual a cualquier otro humano. No tiene ninguna diferencia aparente, no es ni por asomo el mejor de su especie. Salvo sus ojos. Unos ojos amarillos, felinos, que denotan fiereza y astucia. Que miran el mundo como si fuera su juguete. Esos ojos han logrado conquistar el mundo, pero ahora parece que se van a encontrar con un digno rival.

A pesar de que el soliloquio de Gerard resulta de lo más sugestivo, Charlie intenta mantenerse ajeno a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero le resulta imposible ignorar las palabras del chico, recitadas con tanta fuerza que podrían derribar paredes; las suelta con toda la sinceridad que le cabe dentro, y eso es lo que le maravilla. Entonces recuerda que por culpa de ese hijo de puta al que le han declarado la guerra ha perdido la posibilidad de una vida tranquila; la perspectiva de un hogar seguro y una familia completa. A la memoria le vienen pequeños destellos de la guerra, imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en sus huesos pero que había decidido olvidar, y que ahora resurgen de sus tumbas dispuestas a clavarle el nervio necesario para darse cuenta de que los Años Oscuros aún no han terminado; que tanto Ecos como humanos seguirán pereciendo en la miseria mientras las cosas no cambien. Y por algún extraño motivo, dentro de él surgen las ganas de dar el primer paso. A cada palabra que Gerard recita, la sed de venganza de ambos aumenta hasta secar sus gargantas.

"Sé que muchos pensáis que no es la manera apropiada, pero en este mundo de sombras y cadáveres que líderes como él han creado la justicia sólo está del lado de aquel que empuja la balanza. Y por eso, compañeros, vamos a luchar por la nuestra."

Algunas voces se alzan de repente y sin venir a cuento, dejando escapar el vigor que tanto han estado conteniendo en sus pechos, animando las palabras de Gerard y sus propios corazones. Los ojos de Charlie se iluminan al instante.

"Mataremos a ese mal nacido. ¡Por los hombres!"

"¡Por los hombres!"

"¡Por un mañana!" Grita otra voz.

"¡Por un mañana!"

"Queda decidido pues; dentro de unas semanas se celebrará en la Plaza Mayor el aniversario de los Años Oscuros. Y será allí mismo donde, un año después, se celebrará la muerte del dictador."

La sala no puede aguantarlo más, y tiene que alzarse sobre sus pies para vitorear y aplaudir con emoción. Charlie no puede creerlo; ese simple hombre de veintitantos años, con nada más que su espíritu y sus palabras, ha logrado inspirar a toda una habitación llena de personas de todas las clases y tipos. El mismo hombre que al principio le había parecido tan extraño, un tanto desequilibrado mentalmente, que incluso a pesar de poder haber sido asesinado seguía sonriendo, de repente ha logrado que germine en él una semilla que jamás pensó que llevaba dentro.

Por primera vez en toda una vida, se une a los vítores de lucha.

Y jamás pensó que podían sentar tan bien.


	5. V

**V**

 

 _Menudo día de locos,_ piensa Charlie mientras su espalda choca contra el colchón, haciendo que los muelles chirríen a coro.

La habitación no es que sea nada del otro mundo. De hecho, le parece que de tamaño es la mitad que la de su casa, -que tampoco es que sea lo que se dice amplia-, pero por lo menos tiene una cama bastante aceptable, un escritorio con su flexo, un par de baldas y un armario con espejo. Echa en falta una buena ventana, pero estando a dos metros bajo tierra duda que eso fuera una buena idea. Puede que hasta le venga bien cambiar de aires, acostumbrado como está a despertarse con los exasperantes primeros rayos del amanecer.

Por suerte, su padre -que está en una habitación contigua- y él compartirán el mismo baño, así que aunque haya que salir al pasillo cada vez que quiera echar una meadita, por lo menos sabe que no se va a encontrar con nada... inesperado. Y si es así, al menos sabe a quién echarle la culpa.

Se ha dado una breve ducha con agua fría y ahora siente las gotas del pelo escurriéndose sobre la almohada. No lo ha hecho porque no haya quedado remedio –que sería lo que ni una mente sana haría-, sino porque lo necesitaba. Ahora se siente un poco más despejado; quitarse el polvo de encima sienta mejor de lo que recordaba. Le ha hecho gracia que nada de lo que lleva puesto sea realmente suyo; todo estaba ya listo y dispuesto en el armario, junto con una selección de trajes varios, desde un camisón blanco de hospital –a saber para qué será- y un mono gris, hasta su propio uniforme del Desfile Negro, tal y como el que llevaba Gerard esta mañana. Y la verdad es que no puede esperar a la ocasión de ponérselo. Tal vez se lo pruebe esta noche...

Pero por ahora, lo único que quiere hacer es tumbarse y descansar, darle un poco de vueltas a la cabeza. Necesita el silencio de su nuevo refugio para organizarse las ideas y decidir qué hacer ahora, qué paso dar. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, cerrando los ojos. Puede sentir la vibración de los fluorescentes, el palpitar de su cuello, y ciertos murmullos que surgen más allá de sus paredes. Ahora le resulta raro que haya tanta gente conviviendo bajo un mismo techo, acostumbrado a la soledad de la vieja casa, pero en realidad no le incordia lo más mínimo. Es como regresar a sus días de infancia. Hasta el olor que desprenden las paredes es muy similar.

De pronto, unos golpes llaman con suavidad a la puerta, alterándolo. En un veloz respingo se apoya sobre los codos, invitando a pasar al llamante. Seguramente sea su padre.

"¿Se puede?" Pregunta la cabeza de Gerard asomándose por el resquicio.

O... tal vez no.

"Em... Sí, claro, pasa." Se apresura a responder, encogiéndose sobre sus rodillas para dejarle un hueco en la cama sobre el que sentarse.

Gerard asiente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sutileza. Al parecer él también se ha dado una ducha, porque tiene el pelo rubio empapado con pequeñas gotas cristalinas, además de que se ha cambiado a un atuendo un poco más cómodo; con una simple camiseta negra y unos vaqueros oscuros, aunque sigue llevando la chaqueta del uniforme.

Al parecer a él también le gusta.

Con algo de timidez avanza hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde con cuidado. Midiendo sus pasos al milímetro para no resultar un pelma, aunque los muelles siguen chirriando igual. ¿Será una manía suya lo de intentar no incordiar a nadie?

"¿Qué tal está mi padre?"

"¿Billie? Pasándoselo como un crío. Acabo de verlo ir hacia el comedor con unos amigos. No te preocupes."

Charlie asiente, la verdad es que sin ofrecerse como un buen intermediario para una conversación. Aunque a Gerard también parece costarle encontrar palabras.

"Quería... quería ver cómo estabas. ¿Te has instalado bien?"

"Sí... Bueno, la habitación es más pequeña que la mía, pero también es verdad que he dormido en sitios mucho peores..."

"Sí, me lo imagino. Es difícil conseguir espacio con tanta gente bajo un mismo techo... ¿Estarás bien solo? A mí personalmente me gusta tener un rincón de privacidad, pero también es verdad que hay gente que prefiere compartir habitación..."

"No, estaré bien... Es justo lo que necesito..."

Al principio Charlie se ha preguntado por qué hace falta que todos los humanos se queden en un mismo lugar, pero luego se ha dado cuenta de que si, como él planeaba hacer, todo el mundo fuera todos los días desde su casa como si de una oficina se tratase, los Ecos pronto descubrirían el paradero de la base secreta. Y no es plan. Además, así es mucho más fácil mantenerla erguida y proteger a todos los humanos que, a diferencia de él, no tienen a dónde ir.

"¿Es este el único refugio para humanos?"

"¿El único? No, no, claro que no. Hay varios, pero este... Digamos que es como el principal. Los otros son más bien para amparados y eso..."

Charlie asiente suavemente, todavía abrazado a sus piernas. Gerard aparta la mirada por un momento, y aunque no sonríe, toda su cara brilla como si lo hiciera.

"Creo que te debo una explicación. Ya sabes, por lo de haberte secuestrado y traído a una batalla que no tiene nada que ver contigo..." Ríe nerviosamente. "Quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué estar aquí. No tienes por qué aguantar todo esto otra vez. Puedes irte cuando quieras, y nadie te reprochará nada..."

"Lo sé, pero... Creo que me voy a quedar." Confiesa para su sorpresa, incapaz de mantener la mirada mucho tiempo. "No sé, al principio no me atraía mucho la idea, pero... después de oírte contar todo lo que has dicho antes... Tienes razón. No podemos seguir permitiendo que estas cosas pasen. Lo he pensado y... en los Años Oscuros siempre me quejaba de ser incapaz de cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, pero ahora... ahora que tenemos la posibilidad... Sería un hipócrita si no lo hiciera."

Gerard sonríe ligeramente, dibujando dos arrugas de expresión en ambas comisuras que le dan cierto aire de madurez.

"Además, estoy seguro de que a mi padre no lo saco de aquí ni a rastras, así que será mejor quedarme para echarle un ojo."

El otro rompe a reír de repente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Desde luego, Billie es un hueso duro de roer." Asegura entre risotadas, que de pronto se acallan. "Aun así... sé que no debería habértelo ocultado. Pareces un chico listo. Lo hubieras entendido."

"No sé yo. Seguramente si me lo hubiera dicho, ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí ahora."

"Pues eso sería toda una pena, la verdad."

Charlie sonríe suavemente y de forma ladeada, preguntándose demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Cada vez le cae mejor este rebelde rubio, y no sabe si eso es bueno. No parece la clase de persona con las que se entabla una amistad a lo usual. Pero su vida social tampoco es que sea lo suficientemente existente para averiguarlo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió toda esta locura?" Le cuestiona de repente, con auténtica curiosidad brotando en sus palabras. "¿Lo de reunir a todos los humanos?"

"Bueno, no todo el mérito es mío; nada de esto hubiera sido posible si gente como tu padre no me hubiera ayudado. Gente que sabe llevar las cosas a cabo, ya sabes. A mí sólo se me ocurren las ideas..." Entonces agacha ligeramente la mirada, para luego llevarla hacia el techo de forma involuntaria. "Y en parte, supongo que es porque se lo prometí a... él."

Charlie duda por unos instantes.

"¿Él?"

Entonces Gerard lo mira de forma risueña, sacando una cartera del interior de la chaqueta, y de ésta, a su vez, una foto vieja y arrugada. Se acerca a Charlie para que pueda verla mejor, aunque al final se la acaba tendiendo.

"Él, mi padre. Lo perdí durante los Años Oscuros. Un día..." Pero de pronto se detiene, apretando los labios con expresión de culpabilidad. "Perdona, no quiero aburrirte con mis dramones."

"No, no me importa."

A decir verdad, ahora le está carcomiendo por dentro el suspense.

Gerard lo mira con cara de circunstancias, no sabiendo muy bien si debería continuar, a lo que Charlie responde devolviéndole la fotografía para que prosiga con su relato. Gerard la recoge y mira por unos instantes, sonriendo con melancolía. Visto de cerca, la verdad es que se parecen bastante; tienen una expresión en la mirada que resulta inconfundible.

"Fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido." Admite con admiración en sus palabras. "Era bueno con todo el mundo, pero también sabía cuándo plantarse... Para mí siempre ha sido todo un modelo a seguir. Nuestra vida era como una película Disney; la pareja y sus tres hijos, la familia feliz y perfecta. Hasta que un día llegó una carta a nuestra casa. No sé si lo recordarás, quizás eras muy pequeño, pero cuando los Ecos se revelaron, a todos los hogares llegaron cartas del gobierno en las que se reclutaba a gente para formar el ejército humano. Mi padre fue uno de los elegidos, seguro que el tuyo también. Pero claro, tenía una familia entera dependiendo de él, y se negó en rotundo. Y no es que fuera algo que estuviese permitido, precisamente. A los pocos días, ante la oleada de secuestros y asesinatos a sangre fría que empezó a surgir, no tuvimos más remedio que huir de casa con otra revuelta de humanos rebeldes. Como es evidente, la cosa... no salió del todo bien." Entonces suspira, rascándose la cabeza con el semblante arrugado.

Parece que en este punto ya le cuesta narrarlo sin que le titubee la voz.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"... Un grupo de Ecos capturaron a mi madre y mis hermanos, pero mi padre y yo logramos escapar. No tuvimos otra opción que dejarlos atrás. Sé que... fue la decisión más dura que mi padre tomó en toda su vida... Desde aquel día no volvió a ser el mismo... Yo tampoco."

Charlie suspira sin que se note; esa parte de la historia le resulta peregrinamente familiar. Pero mejor no recordarlo ahora.

"¿Y... después?"

Gerard parece un tanto sorprendido ante la curiosidad del chico, pero no se niega a continuar.

"Pasamos varias semanas ocultos en una cueva, con otro grupo de rebeldes. Pero los Ecos acabaron encontrándonos." Tiene que parar para tomar bien de aire. "Nos golpearon y ataron como a animales. Creo que aún tengo moratones de aquella tarde..." Bromea, de nuevo con nerviosismo. "A algunos los dejaron muertos sobre el suelo, pero a otros nos metieron en un camión militar lleno de cadáveres, y al instante supimos que aquel iba a ser un viaje de no retorno. Conseguimos soltarnos de los amarres gracias a un clavo que sobresalía por dentro del camión. Fue entonces cuando me lo dijo... Me cogió así, de los hombros, y con la voz más firme que jamás haya escuchado, me dijo. _Gerard... Prométeme que serás valiente._ _Prométeme que lucharás por los caídos, por lo correcto..._ Me pidió que huyera con los rebeldes que iban a abandonar la ciudad y que no regresara hasta que la guerra hubiera acabado. En aquel momento no lo comprendí del todo, claro, pero aun así asentí entre lágrimas. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me dio un beso en la frente y me empujó fuera de la camioneta. Caí junto al cadáver de una niña, y permanecí inmóvil sobre el suelo durante unos instantes, por miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Cuando alcé la cabeza, el camión estaba demasiado lejos. Si me ponía a correr detrás de él, los Ecos se darían cuenta y acabaríamos muertos de todos modos. Así que sólo pude quedarme quieto en el sitio, viendo cómo se llevaban a mi padre hacia una muerte segura..."

"Vaya..." Es lo único que sale de Charlie. Qué decir, menuda historia. Se le han puesto los pelos de punta.

"Por eso lo hice, Charlie. Porque por muy imposible que pareciera, había hecho una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a incumplir."

"No me extraña que odies tanto a Revenge, que tengas tanta sed de venganza... Yo no hubiera sido capaz de algo así... Porque debías de ser muy joven, ¿no? Y aun así, aquí estás..."

Gerard suelta una débil risa, cerrando los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, recordando algo no tan agradable de rememorar.

"La verdad es que no ha sido fácil. Y no siempre he sido así, ni de lejos. Antes... estaba lleno de rabia, no puedes imaginarte cuánta. No sé, todo a mi alrededor no me parecía más que una gigantesca broma macabra. Lo despreciaba todo y a todos... incluso a mí mismo. Para mí sí que fueron Años Oscuros, qué ironía." Asegura intentando quitarle el hierro. "Pero luego aparecieron personas especiales en mi vida. Buenos amigos, como tu padre. Me ayudaron a salir del agujero en el que estaba metido..."

Charlie se sorprende por un instante. No conocía esa faceta de su padre, la de psiquiatra con un don para las oportunidades, o al menos nunca la ha visto puesta verdaderamente en acción. Un pálpito de orgullo brota de pronto en su pecho, quizá con un poquito de envidia. Mas teniendo en cuenta que Gerard carece de padre, no le importa en absoluto compartir el suyo.

"Aprendí una lección muy importante, y logré canalizar toda esa ira en algo más positivo, más esperanzador. La vida podía ser una broma, pero por lo menos me reiría con ella." Entonces clava la mirada en los ojos de Charlie, deletreando cada palabra que de sus labios sale. "La sed de venganza me cegaba por completo, pero no es eso lo que mueve al hombre, Charlie. Cuando dejé de pensar en mí mismo y me concentré en hacer algo bueno por los demás, esos sentimientos desaparecieron. La esperanza; eso es lo que conquista el mundo."

Charlie ratifica, intentando memorizar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que trata de imaginarse a un Gerard distinto al que tiene sentado a su lado, un lado más oscuro, oculto. Cuesta, pero puede vislumbrarlo como una sombra decaída, silenciosa, tambaleándose de lado a lado por la vida aguardando al último Desfile Negro. Tal vez por eso sus ojos brillan tanto, tal vez por eso sonríe sin parar; para compensar todo el tiempo que estuvo sin poder hacerlo.

"Pero tú también pareces un chico valiente." Suelta de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Billie me contó que perdiste a tu madre, y eras sólo un crío. Una vida así, y tan joven..."

"Pero yo tenía a mi padre para apoyarme, no cuenta tanto..."

Gerard alza una de las comisuras con cierto aire de complicidad.

"Estoy seguro de que él también se apoyaba en ti..." Agacha la mirada,  perdida en algún lugar lejano.  "¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? "

Charlie tarda unos instantes en responder, temeroso de equivocarse.  "...Emily."

"Emily... Es muy bonito. Seguro que le pegaba."

Ojalá tuviera la memoria lo suficientemente dispuesta como para saberlo.

"... sí." Miente. O tal vez no.

Gerard asiente mientras se frota las rodillas, echando la vista hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Con un suspiro se levanta de su sitio, recolocándose los pliegues de la ropa. Charlie, por el contrario, lo único que hace es soltar las piernas de su abrazo.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Seguramente querrás descansar, y te estoy dando la tabarra."

"No, tranquilo, ha estado bien..." Ha sentado como la hora del cuento, y haber conocido un poco más a fondo al extraño rebelde ha valido, para su sorpresa, la pena.

Gerard lanza una última sonrisa, girando el pomo.

"Por cierto, muy buena la actuación de esta mañana."

El chico se detiene con la puerta entreabierta, girando el cuerpo hacia Charlie.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Fue brutal, lo mejor del Desfile." Por un momento cree que está exagerando, pero en el fondo sabe que no.

Gerard se queda unos segundos en silencio, maquinando algo en su cabeza. Se puede ver en su expresión.

"¿Te gusta el rock?"

Charlie sonríe abiertamente, casi sin pensar.

"Me encanta."

"Genial. En el almacén tengo una colección de discos de la que estoy bastante orgulloso. Deberíamos escucharlos algún día."

"...Deberíamos."

Y sin más dilación, Gerard se despide con un gesto y un buenas noches, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después de unos momentos de completo silencio, Charlie se deja caer sobre el colchón, posando la mirada en el techo. Alarga el brazo hasta darle al interruptor y apaga la luz. Tal vez debería comer algo, pero no tiene ganas. Lo único que quiere es tumbarse y pensar.

Comienza a vagar por su mente en la oscuridad, imaginándose a Gerard en todas esas situaciones, todas esas aventuras. Se lo imagina luchando contra los Ecos, corriendo de un lado a otro al ritmo de una canción de Joy Division, haciendo toda clase de cosas guays, o tal vez pensando sobre la vida entre castillos de cajas de cartón. Y luego se imagina a sí mismo haciendo todas esas cosas, siempre a su lado, compartiendo pensamientos, balas y auriculares. Entonces se pregunta si llegará a ser capaz de hacerlo algún día, si su vida llegará a merecer realmente la pena. Si llegará a cambiar el mundo. Por ahora, es algo que le parece imposible.

Y aunque el sueño sea quien hoy vence esta batalla, no es la última que está dispuesto a librar.


	6. VI

 

**VI**

 

Una figura alargada se distingue súbitamente entre la espesa niebla.

Las cenizas que vuelan a su alrededor se apegan a su ropa como imanes, tiñendo de un espeso color negro todo aquello que tocan. Por algún motivo va vestido por completo de blanco, y le parece la elección menos acertada para dar un paseo por esos lares plagados de sombras. Aunque el camisón de hospital no es que estuviera impecable de por sí.

Sus pies descalzos rozan con toda clase de escombros que, por alguna razón, no le hacen ningún daño. Sus sentidos están más bien depositados en las tinieblas que se forman a su alrededor, en el silencio absoluto que inunda el ambiente, únicamente interrumpido por el soplar del vacío. Y por supuesto, esa extraña figura que se alza ante sus ojos.

Sus pasos son lentos pero seguros; no tiene ninguna prisa, no tiene sitio al que ir, y lo último que quiere es clavarse un cristal en la planta del pie. Intenta apartar la neblina de su mirada con las manos, aunque resulta en vano. Lo único que parece disiparla es el acercarse hacia la misteriosa figura, que cada vez muestra más de sus características. Está de espaldas, a juzgar por la posición de las manos, estiradas a ambos lados de la cadera. Lleva una falda ancha y larga que llega hasta el suelo, con lo que parece un cancán, y su melena es tan voluminosa que resulta imposible adivinar la curvatura de su cabeza.

Algo dentro de él le dice que no es buena idea, que sería mejor darse media vuelta, pero por algún motivo no puede dejar de caminar hacia delante. Tampoco es que haya mucho más que hacer en este lugar, y de perdidos al río... A medida que se va acercando a la extraña mujer, una serie de susurros parecen brotar a su alrededor. El problema es que no entiende nada de lo que expresan. Puede que no digan nada.

"¿D-disculpe...? ¿Señora...?" Murmura con un profundo eco, alargando la mano hacia delante.

En cuanto posa la punta de sus dedos sobre el hombro de la mujer, una serie de repetidos golpes resuenan por todo el lugar, haciendo que el suelo tiemble y los escombros vuelvan a quebrarse bajo sus pies.

Charlie se despierta sobre la cama envuelto en sudor frío. No sabría si calificar el sueño como tal, o como pesadilla. Puede que un poco de ambos. Lo que sí que da miedo son los golpes que escucha al otro lado de la puerta, tan oportunos como siempre. Juraría que había puesto el despertador a la hora acertada, pero una de dos; o no ha sonado, o ha descendido demasiado en las profundidades de su subconsciente como para enterarse.

Sea como sea, no tiene más remedio que apartarse las sábanas cuando aún no ha logrado despegar sus propios párpados, pisar el suelo helado sin ningún tipo de protección, e ir a quitar el pestillo de la puerta para recibir a su mañanero padre.

Ahora recuerda por qué lo de despertarse con los primeros rayos de sol no era tan mala idea.

"¿Qué haces que aún no estás vestido, muchacho?"

"Me he quedado..." Murmura, soltando un colosal bostezo. "...dormido."

"¿Quedado? Yo diría que aún sigues ahí. Venga, vamos." Indica con rapidez. "Otras cosas no, pero en este sitio con lo de la comida hay que andarse con cuidado, que vuela."

"Vete yendo tú si quieres... yo voy enseguida."

Su padre lo mira de arriba abajo, probablemente riéndose por dentro por culpa de las pintas que debe de tener. Luego rueda los ojos, diciéndole que se dé prisa y echando a caminar hacia el comedor. Charlie cierra la puerta medio inconsciente, arrastrando los pies hasta el armario. La verdad es que una ducha igual le venía bien para desperezarse, pero ya se la dará luego. Lo que ahora necesita es una taza de café bien cargado y acostumbrarse a este ritmo de vida lo antes posible. Aunque sí que es cierto que hacía tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente.

Dentro del armario tiene algunos pantalones, pero prefiere ponerse los suyos, a los que ya ha dado forma y está intentando romper las rodillas por el uso, para hacerlos más únicos. Lo que sí se pone es una de las camisetas negras que hay dobladas, más que nada para no bañarse en el sudor de la suya. Mientras se sube la cremallera y se coloca el algodón negro, la chaqueta del uniforme se cuela en su mirada por un instante, y qué demonios, no puede evitar probársela. Sólo un segundo.

Le está un poco holgada, pero apenas se nota. Es una pasada. A simple vista parece igual a todas las demás, pero recordando el diseño de la de Gerard, se da cuenta de que las líneas blancas que atraviesan su pecho son más finas y cortas, y la disposición de los botones es distinta. ¿Así que tiene su propio uniforme? Eso hace que le guste aún más.

Pero no tiene más remedio que dejarla cogiendo polvo en el armario, pasando a una chaqueta sintética y fina de color negro que no se ajusta a nada. Joder, no tiene ni comparación; ahora parece una bolsa de la basura. Que en cierto modo...

A ver si ahora por la tontería se va a quedar sin café. Sin más dilación, decide salir de una vez para reunirse con su padre, antes de recibir más regañinas sobre sus ámbitos nocturnos. Aunque ahí dentro le da que el día y la noche dan lo que es lo mismo.

Sale y se da la vuelta para trancar la puerta con la llave. Que no es que no se fíe de la gente que hay por ahí, pero tampoco le hace gracia que puedan husmear en sus cosas, a pesar de que técnicamente no sean sus cosas. Sólo de pensarlo le entran escalofríos. Da dos vueltas y saca la llave, echando a caminar hacia el pasillo. Pero no da ni dos pasos, cuando su paseo se ve interrumpido por una brusca colisión.

"¡Perdón, perdón!" Se apresura a disculparse la otra persona, que resulta que es Gerard. "Vaya, perdona Charlie. No te había visto."

"No pasa nada, yo tampoco."

Y con razón. El rubio lleva en una mano una tablilla de papeles que seguramente estaba mirando con suma atención. Espera, eso son... ¿garabatos?

"¿Vienes del comedor?" Le pregunta, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"No, la verdad es que iba hacia allí..." Espera, espera, espera... ¿esa es... la chaqueta del uniforme?

"¡Ah, genial! Yo también. ¿Te parece bien si te acompaño?"

"Espera, espera... ¿podéis llevar esas chaquetas cuando queréis?"

Gerard lo mira por unos segundos con cierta expresión de extrañeza, mirándose su vestimenta como si le estuviera hablando en chino. Pero luego dibuja una larga sonrisa.

"Claro, para algo están. No es que a todo el mundo les haga mucha gracia, pero... he de confesarlo; es mi favorita."

"¿Entonces yo también puedo...?"

"¡Pues claro! Venga, cógela. Me haces todo un favor, así no seré el único rarito que va por ahí con ella."

Y Charlie cree -y está bastante seguro- de que nunca ha girado una llave tan rápido como lo hace en ese instante.

 

***

 

Cuando Billie ve entrar por la puerta del comedor a Gerard y a su hijo, se queda paralizado durante unos instantes. Después suelta una risa silenciosa, únicamente para sí mismo, pensando en que menudo par de monstruos acaba de crear. Pero logra ocultarlo de su semblante antes de que ninguno de los dos logre llegar a su lado, fingiendo una concentración exagerada en su café.

"Te has tomado tu tiempo, ¿eh muchacho?"

"Ha sido culpa mía, para variar." Confiesa Gerard, sentándose en la silla de enfrente, mientras que Charlie ocupa una al lado de su padre. "Digamos que nuestros caminos han _colisionado_."

"¿Y esas chaquetas? Sabéis que el Desfile Negro ya ha pasado, ¿no?"

"Al menos es mejor que el sombrero cutre que me prestaste ayer." Bromea Charlie, mirándolo con expresión divertida.

Billie le da una colleja a su hijo, mientras Gerard sonríe con complicidad. Después agacha la mirada, humedeciéndose los labios.

"¿Vienes?" Inquiere Charlie, levantándose para ir a servirse el desayuno.

"Vete tú, si quieres... ahora te sigo."

Charlie entiende la indirecta al vuelo, pero no replica nada. Sólo aprieta los labios, mira a su padre, y se va hacia las mesas de servicio para hacerse con algo de comer con lo que acallar los rugidos de su estómago. Gerard lo mira por encima del hombro hasta que se asegura de que está lo suficientemente lejos.

"¿Qué tal se ha adaptado?" Pregunta de repente Billie, cogiendo la taza de café.

Gerard se gira de nuevo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

"Mejor de lo que me esperaba. Con todo lo que me habías dicho pensé que no se quedaría ni una noche. Pero ahora parece dispuesto a todo."

"Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pero eso es que le has caído bien. Si no, ya estaría arrastrándome con él de vuelta a casa."

"Sí, la verdad es que parece un buen chico..." Murmura, mientras el recuerdo de la charla noctámbula se cuela en su cabeza.

Una vez salió por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que jamás había mantenido una conversación ni parecida con nadie. Ni siquiera en compañía de amigos como Billie había dado tantos detalles sobre su pasado en apenas media hora. Y sin embargo, ese chico ha hecho que lo soltara todo como quien lee un cuento a un niño. Tal vez los astros estaban alineados, pero no deja de resultarle chocante cuanto menos.

Billie relame la cafeína que se le ha quedado en los labios, depositando una vez más la taza en su sitio.

"¿Se te ha ocurrido ya qué puede hacer?" Le pregunta.

Gerard arquea una ceja. "¿Y a ti?"

"Bueno, yo creo que se las apañaría muy bien de becario. Tal vez de chico de los recados... En casa era el que limpiaba y cocinaba mientras yo estaba fuera, así que supongo que eso también se le dé bien... Puede que incluso ayudando en la armería..."

"Sí, bueno, mis tiros van por ahí..." Entonces mira a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuche. "No me mates, pero... creo que debería unirse al cuerpo de ataque."

Y menos mal que Billie ha dejado la taza tranquila, porque si no ya estaría desparramada por toda la mesa. De hecho, le cuesta no ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando esas palabras hacen mella en su cabeza.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Sabes que eso me venía de serie..."

"Acordamos que estaría a salvo, y eso es precisamente todo lo contrario. Charlie es sólo un... crío. Jamás ha estado en una revuelta, mucho menos ha matado a nadie. Sería como meter a un conejo en la jaula de los leones."

"Pero sí que ha vivido los Años Oscuros de primera mano. Tiene potencial, Billie, lo he visto. Sabe lo que se hace. Creo que encajaría a la perfección."

"Ni siquiera sabe disparar un arma..."

"Aún hay tiempo, podemos entrenarlo. Puedes enseñarle lo que sabes. Además, una vez llegue el momento, no tiene por qué disparar ni una sola vez; pero creo que como refuerzo nos vendría bien."

Pero Billie no da su brazo a torcer.

"Me niego a entrenar a mi hijo para matar. Esta familia ya ha visto demasiada sangre derramada."

"Si no es ahora, Billie, la vida se lo enseñará por las malas." Trata de razonar con él. "Porque sabes tan bien como yo que la cosa puede salir mal. Aunque las probabilidades sean ínfimas, da igual, ahí están. Y si pasa, no estará a salvo ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte."

Por el rabillo del ojo ve acercarse al rey de Roma con una bandeja entre las manos, así que decide terminar la conversación rápidamente, antes de que el chico pueda escucharlo.

"Pero supongo que lo más justo es preguntárselo a él, ¿no?"

"¿Preguntarme el qué?" Inquiere Charlie mientras vuelve a su sitio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para que el café no se salga de su sitio.

Ahora que mira su bandeja desde otra perspectiva, puede que se haya echado demasiados cereales, pero también es verdad que tiene el estómago completamente vacío. Nah, seguro que entran bien. Gerard se gira hacia él, con una expresión que no es capaz de adivinar del todo. Su padre sin embargo, permanece serio e inescrutable.

En qué lío se habrá metido ahora...

"Estábamos hablando sobre qué puedes hacer para ayudar en la base." Le explica Gerard con suma tranquilidad. "Como entenderás, esto no se mantiene por sí solo, así que necesitamos que todo el mundo colabore en algo."

"Me parece lógico." Asiente, echándose dos azucarillos al café. "Y, ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Lo que creas con lo que vayas a estar más cómodo. Tenemos equipos de limpieza, de cocina, puedes ayudar con la organización y la administración, con los mecánicos... Tenemos gente para el trabajo de campo, pero eso se lo solemos reservar a los más experimentados, es algo peliagudo..." Comienza a enumerar, como si estuviera mostrándole la lista de empleo del periódico. La verdad es que ninguna de esas tareas capta la atención de Charlie, pero cierto es que tampoco puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás curran. "...o también puedes unirte al equipo de asalto."

Ah, esto ya es otra cosa.

"¿De asalto? ¿Y eso no es peliagudo?"

"No tanto, créeme." Ríe el otro, jugueteando con uno de los botones de su manga. "Es el grupo de humanos que acudiremos hasta la Plaza Mayor para ejecutar el plan. Muchas personas están en él. Yo estoy, claro, tu padre también... Y tú podrías, si quisieras."

"Pero... no tengo ni idea de cosas de... combate o... nada de eso..."

"Te entrenaríamos, seguro que aprendes rápido."

La verdad es que la idea resulta de lo más sugestiva. Por lo menos parece más entretenida que quedarse limpiando retretes. Por otro lado, lo de pasar de hacer la comida a ponerse en primera línea de infantería le parece una locura, especialmente estando tan en contra de la guerra como lo está. Aunque, en este caso, no es exactamente una guerra lo que se va a librar...

Intenta descubrir alguna respuesta o pista en el rostro de su padre, pero lo es imposible. Mierda, ya le está atacando de nuevo la indecisión.

"¿Puedo... puedo pensármelo?"

Gerard mira a Billie por un instante, pero después devuelve la vista al chico, asintiendo sonriente.

"Claro... Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa."

Entonces se levanta de la mesa, alegando que como no se dé prisa va a ser el único en toda la base que todavía esté en ayunas. Deja a padre e hijo solos, pero a todos ellos con un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera Gerard está muy seguro de por qué confía tanto en las capacidades del chico. Si al final decide unirse al cuerpo de asalto, siempre puede decirle que no en el último momento. Pero la verdad es que tiene un presentimiento. Una corazonada. O más que eso, un miedo personal. Teme que pueda pasarle lo que le pasó a él; que si no le deja unirse a su padre, y éste resulte herido -porque siempre puede pasar- sabe perfectamente que el chico jamás se lo perdonaría. Como él no lo hizo. Por otro lado, si es Charlie el que resulta herido, será Billie quien se lo esté reprochando toda la vida.

La decisión no es exactamente fácil.

"¿Tú... qué crees que debería hacer, padre?"

Pero Billie no parece de humor para una conversación en profundidad. Simplemente deposita la cucharilla a un lado del plato; ya no le apetece jugar con ella.

"Mientras sea lo que quieras hacer... cualquier decisión será acertada." Suspira.

Charlie aprieta los labios. Ayudar, lo que es ayudar pues eso no le sirve de mucho apoyo para tomar una decisión final. Pero supone que a fin de cuentas, es algo que tendrá que decidir él. Que si la duda estuviera entre si grapar papeles o pelar patatas pues lo mismo daba; la duda entra por ese cosquilleo que le dice que el último lugar en el que quiere estar, es el sitio en el que debería estar.

Pero tal vez piense con más claridad con el estómago lleno.

"Así que mi sombrero te parece cutre, ¿eh, muchacho?"

Charlie casi se atraganta.

 

***

 

"¿Cómo podéis aguantar el ruido?"

Y mira que llevan protectores en los oídos, pero aun así a cada disparo le parece que los tímpanos le van a empezar a sangrar. Y lo último que quiere es quedarse sordo.

"Uno se acaba acostumbrando." Asegura Gerard, bajando el arma con precaución para comprobar su puntería. "Es una de las cosas que dan más miedo en este mundo, pero por algún motivo me acojonan menos que las agujas."

"¿Te dan miedo las agujas?" Pregunta, sonriendo con complicidad.

"Agujas, alturas, globos..." Enumera, tratando de hacer memoria. "En ese orden. Bueno, los globos depende de la cantidad..."

Charlie se queda callado durante unos segundos, intentando no realizar ninguna expresión en la cara que pueda resultar sospechosa. ¿De veras este, el hombre que va a liberar a los humanos, tiene miedo a unas bolas de colores? Supone que hasta los héroes tienen los miedos más extraños. Aunque en parte, entiende su fobia por esos ruidosos huevos de aire comprimido; él, por ejemplo, no se lleva demasiado bien con los insectos.

"Pues menos mal que no nos enfrentamos contra un payaso, porque tu puntería es realmente buena."

"Gracias. Aunque todavía tengo que mejorar..."

Charlie cree que de eso le queda poco; pero Gerard es perfectamente consciente de que ha fallado un tiro, y sabe que eso no se lo podrá permitir a la hora de la verdad. "Y lo del payaso es... más bien relativo."

Charlie no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, colocándose rápidamente los protectores en cuanto ve que Gerard ha terminado de cargar la pistola. Espera con los hombros encogidos el momento en el que apriete el gatillo, porque cada disparo es como un pequeño infarto para él. El problema es que la cara de Gerard se vuelve tan concentrada, tan determinada, que resulta imposible adivinar cuándo moverá el dedo.

En ese momento le entra un escalofrío que le recorre toda la espina dorsal. Ahora Gerard le da miedo; toda señal de amabilidad en su rostro ha desaparecido por completo. Sus muecas, el brillo de su semblante, las arrugas de expresión. Todo. Ahora parece un autómata su vida; sus ojos arden tanto que queman desde donde está, mientras su cuerpo está colocado en una relajada tensión. ¡BANG BANG! El corazón de Charlie da un vuelco y por poco acaba sobre el suelo, mientras Gerard descarga todo su cartucho en irregulares disparos. Cuando la última bala impacta sobre el maniquí, baja el arma entre suspiros. El sudor comienza a caerle por la frente. Pero parece satisfecho; ahora no ha fallado ninguno.

Y mientras todo lo que ha perdido antes vuelve a su ser, trayendo de vuelta al Gerard que ha ido conociendo a lo largo de los días, Charlie se da cuenta de que es posible que él nunca sea capaz de mantener la sangre fría de esa manera. Porque ahora están entrenando con dianas inmóviles, pero a la hora de la verdad la cosa va a ser muy distinta.

Aun así, la idea de quedarse en la base tampoco es que le haga mucha gracia.

"¿Te gustaría probar?" Vaya hombre, qué oportuno.

Charlie lo mira con cierta expresión de horror. "¿No es... muy complicado?"

"Bueno, no es como un videojuego, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Hay que tener cuidado con dónde se apunta, y el retroceso te va a sorprender." Entonces le tiende la pistola descargada. "Pero por algún lado se tiene que empezar."

Charlie observa el arma esmaltada en negro brillando sobre la palma de Gerard. Y la verdad es que la curiosidad es bastante irresistible...

"Yo que tú no lo haría, es malísimo como instructor." Suelta de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Gerard alza la mirada por encima de Charlie, mientras este se gira con curiosidad. Por el fondo de la galería aparecen dos hombres que se aproximan hacia ellos. Uno de ellos salta para tocar el techo de la sala con la palma de la mano.

"Mira esa puntería." Añade, asomándose a la galería de tiro mientras chista con la lengua. "Terrible, terrible..."

"Al menos yo le doy al maniquí, Pedicone." Replica Gerard, sin ofenderse lo más mínimo.

Entonces el tal Pedicone, de cabeza rapada y barba incipiente, suelta una sonora carcajada, saludando a Gerard con unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras el rubio sostiene una sonrisa más bien tímida. El otro hombre, sin embargo, de pelo amarillo y barba mucho más espesa, se queda quieto al lado de Charlie, mirando a los otros dos con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Charlie, estos son Michael y Bob." Los presenta Gerard. "Te diría que son buenos amigos míos, pero odio mentir."

"No seremos buenos, pero somos de los pocos que tienes." Bromea el del pelo rapado, claramente más extrovertido que cualquiera de los otros tres juntos. Entonces tiende una mano firme hacia Charlie. "Llámame Pedicone, chico. Michael es un nombre muy aburrido. Como Bob."

"Sólo tienes envidia de que Bob me sienta mejor a mí que a ti." Añade el barbudo con algo parecido a una sonrisa, saludando también al joven con un apretón de manos. "Encantado, Charlie."

"Así que eres nuevo por aquí, ¿eh?" Le pregunta Pedicone, poniendo los brazos en jarras. "¿Y qué, te gusta este nidito nuestro? Ya sabemos que le falta una mano de pintura como poco, pero al menos no se nos cae encima. De momento."

"Está muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. No es... claustrofóbico."

"Ja, bueno, eso dura los primeros meses." Ríe Bob con su grave voz, que resuena por toda la galería. "No te olvides de salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando, chico, o acabarás como este vampiro."

No hace falta añadir que se refiere a Gerard.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera te ha hecho un tour en condiciones por toda la base." Irrumpe Pedicone, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Charlie de forma macarra, haciendo que se sienta algo incómodo.

"La verdad es que..."

"Pues hay que hacer uno. De verdad Gerard, menudo anfitrión estás hecho."

"¿Qué esperabas? Lo único que hago es ir de reunión en reunión como de oca en oca." Se queja el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y ahora tiras porque te toca, ¿no?"

Gerard suelta una involuntaria carcajada. "Vete a la mierda."

"No, es otro sitio al que tenemos que ir. Pero te acercas." Asegura Pedicone separándose del chico. "Lo siento, Charlie, pero te vamos a robar a tu colega un rato."

"Tenemos-"

"No me lo digas; una reunión." Resuelve Gerard antes de tiempo.

Bob asiente. "En diez minutos."

Gerard rueda de forma casi exagerada los ojos, aunque no le sorprende. Está más que acostumbrado a esta rutina. Mientras guarda el arma, se queda congelado unos instantes en el sitio, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Los otros tres se dan cuenta.

"... A que todavía no has pensado desde dónde vamos a filtrarnos." Adivina Pedicone, como si supuestamente fuera algo realmente importante a tener en cuenta.

Gerard suelta un sutil suspiro que sólo Charlie logra ver. Deja la pistola descargada sobre la mesa, para después pasarse la mano entre los cabellos platinos.

"Mierda... Se me ha olvidado por completo."

"Pues algo les tendremos que decir a los otros, ¿no crees?" Añade Michael, mientras Bob coge la caja de los cartuchos y la va a guardar con las demás. "¿De veras que no has pensado nada de nada?"

"Algo sí, creo que lo mejor sería avanzar desde la calle del Este, pero..."

"Pero, ¿esa no es la que está más lejos del Ayuntamiento?" Pregunta Charlie con cuidado.

"Precisamente; será el último lugar por el que se esperarán que entraremos. Pero todavía no lo he mirado a fondo, así que de momento... será mejor no decirles nada." Entonces mira a Charlie, haciendo un gesto de disculpa. "Lo siento, habrá que dejarlo para otro momento."

"¿Te vienes, chico?" Pregunta Pedicone mientras empuja al rubio para que empiece a caminar.

El chico duda qué responder durante unos instantes, pero entonces surgen unos disparos a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, reconoce la figura de su padre practicando el tiro unos puestos más allá.

"...em, no. Id vosotros. Yo me quedaré por aquí."

Pedicone aprieta los labios, enseñando su larga fila de dientes. "Chico listo. No como tú, Gee."

"Qué me vas a contar." Sonríe el otro mientras se despide de Charlie.

Y él se queda plantado allí de pie como un idiota, esperando hasta que las tres figuras se reúnan y desaparezcan por completo de la sala. Suelta un lánguido suspiro, no sabe exactamente por qué, y se da la vuelta. La galería de tiro está prácticamente vacía, salvo por su padre y dos mujeres practicando a lados prácticamente opuestos; todos en silencio, llenando la habitación de balas y concentrados únicamente en su tarea. Charlie se acerca con cuidado hacia su padre. Billie lo ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo, girando la cabeza. Charlie le sonríe débilmente, no queriendo interrumpir la práctica de su padre. Con ojos avizores, observa cómo las balas cortan el aire, impactando todas sobre el pecho de la silueta dibujada sobre la lámina, prácticamente en el centro de la diana. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del chico; eso sí que es impresionante. No duda en que las balas que dispare su padre serán las que derriben al dictador. Porque si no son las suyas, duda que las de nadie puedan hacerlo.

"Te noto nervioso, chico." Le dice de repente su padre, bajando los brazos.

"Como para no; recuérdame que nunca te cabree cuando haya pistolas cerca." Murmura mientras ve una ligera columna de humo brotar del pecho de la diana.

"¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido ya lo que quieres hacer, hijo?" Le pregunta, depositando el arma sobre la mesa, pero sin cargarla.

Charlie coge aire para responder algo, pero en el último momento se come sus palabras. Ni siquiera él está muy seguro de lo que quiere decir.

"Puedo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Su padre asiente, apoyándose contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados. A Charlie le parece una buena idea, y decide apoyar la espalda contra la pared contigua, quedando así los dos uno enfrente del otro.

"... ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?" Inquiere, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sé que tú eres una pieza importante en este proyecto, pero yo... no pinto nada. No... no valgo para esto, padre. Tal vez estaría mejor en casa..."

Billie agacha lentamente la cabeza, apretando los labios; dándole la razón.

"No lo sé." Confiesa. "Al principio supongo que para permanecer juntos, para mantenerte a salvo. Luego porque... porque pensé que tal vez podrías formar parte de ello... Pero no me he dado cuenta del peligro que esto podría suponerte hasta que ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Y lo admito... me he asustado, muchacho."

Y oír a su padre decir esas palabras sí que da miedo.

"¿Creías... que podía formar parte de esto?" Inquiere el chico con más exaltación que pena.

"Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, Charlie." Sonríe, adelantándose para darle un toque en el pecho. "Ese corazón que tienes golpeando ahí dentro ha sobrevivido a toda clase de horrores, pero sigue ahí, palpitando. Sé que cuando la rabia te pica algo dentro de ti empieza a arder como el infierno. Siempre que has visto las injusticias de este mundo, desde pequeño... Siempre quisiste cambiar las cosas. Y créeme, ahora también está ardiendo. Y tú lo has de notar, caramba; me estoy quemando hasta yo."

Charlie agacha la mirada hacia su pecho, entendiendo ahora esa extraña sensación que lo lleva asolando estos días.

"No puedes engañarme, muchacho."

"Pero yo no valgo para esto..."

"Bueno... si es así como lo sientes, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... Supongo que Gerard tiene razón, la decisión ha de ser tuya, y sólo tuya. Nadie puede obligarte a participar en algo en lo que no crees con vigor. Es un juego de vida y muerte lo que se está tratando aquí, después de todo."

Algo dentro del se llena de súbita nostalgia. Tal vez el vago atisbo de un niño prácticamente desaparecido; una sombra que siempre había visto pero que hoy, sin previo aviso, se ha volatilizado, mostrando una realidad completamente distinta.

"Ya no eres ningún niño, ¿no?"

Charlie no responde nada, y tan sólo aparta la mirada hacia el suelo. Está pensando. Así que por eso está tan raro estos días, porque su corazón arde como una piedra incandescente. ¿Pero cómo apagarla para evitar que haga daño? Siente que puede hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no sabe si será capaz.

Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

"Si me quedo... ¿Me entrenarás?"

Y jamás ha visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que su padre dibuja sobre el rostro.


	7. VII

**VII**

 

Le suda tanto la mano que piensa que en cualquier momento la pistola va a salir volando por su cuenta. Y eso que intenta sostenerla lo más firme que puede, pero le parece que cuando intenta moverse lo más mínimo todo su cuerpo se pone de acuerdo para temblar como un puñetero flan y ponérselo más difícil. Aun así, trata de suspirar y mantener la calma; con tal de acabar con la tensión lo antes posible, aprieta el gatillo lo que cree que son tres veces, hasta que el cartucho se descarga.

"Has vuelto a cerrar los ojos." Replica su padre a sus espaldas.

Charlie relaja los hombros al instante, sintiendo los brazos realmente entumecidos. Va a tener unas agujetas históricas mañana por la mañana.

"No puedo evitarlo, créeme." Asegura mientras gira los hombros para descargarlos, y al hacerlo escucha un gran crujido en uno de ellos. "Argh, maldito retroceso."

"Necesitas entrenar esos bíceps, muchacho." Sonríe su padre, posándole la mano sobre el hombro. "Pero mira, vas mejorando."

Si por mejorar se refiere a que de tres tiros a medio-acertado uno, entonces sí; ha sido todo un éxito. Bueno, al menos la bala no ha terminado en la diana contraria. Eso ya es un avance.

"¿Podemos descansar un rato?" Pide con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que le duele todo el cuerpo más de lo normal.

"Sí, de hecho iba a dejarlo por hoy. Tengo que atender unos asuntos en administración." Asegura su padre, estirando la espalda. "La dura vida de ser viejo."

"¿Puedo ir?"

"No creo que te interese tener que rellenar papeleo. Mejor descansa, y toma agua con azúcar. Mañana no podemos permitir que las agujetas en los brazos te impidan practicar."

Charlie está un poco hasta las narices de todo este entrenamiento. Correr, hacer flexiones, disparar... El puñetero agua con azúcar, que no sirve absolutamente para nada. Al principio tiene su gracia, pero cuando ya llevas unas cuantas horas echadas en la materia, la cosa empieza a perder encanto. Especialmente cuando no logras dar una con la pistola.

Pero también comprende que se ha metido en esto él solito, y ahora no está dispuesto a echarse atrás. De hecho, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo físico que ello conlleva, todavía tienes las fuerzas necesarias para aguantarlo, ya que lo único que visualiza es el resultado final. Es lo que hará que todo esto merezca la pena, se dice, y por tanto tiene que estar a la altura cuando llegue el momento.

"¿Qué tal le va a nuestro Llanero Solitario?"

Billie se gira para ver que Gerard ha pasado a saludarlos. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, ha tenido un día bastante ajetreado; parece derrotado, aunque intente ocultarlo tras un semblante amable y alegre. Probablemente echar un vistazo a sus amigos le sirva para desconectar un poco de su trabajo.

"Sigue vivo, que ya es algo." Bromea su padre, despidiéndose del rubio. "Lo siento, tengo que irme a practicar mi firma."

"Intenta gastar los menores bolis posibles." Sonríe el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

"No prometo nada." Entonces lanza una mirada a su hijo, haciendo un gesto breve con la cabeza. "Nos vemos en la cena."

Charlie asiente, despidiéndose vagamente con la mano. Dios, no puede ni levantarla. En el contrato no ponía nada de que tendrían que acabar amputándole las extremidades por el dolor.

"¿Qué?" Salta un Gerard sonriente, apoyándose contra la mesa. "¿Era como lo esperabas?"

"Ni de lejos." Asegura el chico con exasperación, estirando el cuello en todas direcciones. "Es mucho más complicado... No voy a aprender a tiempo. Voy a tardar siglos..."

"Seguro que ya no lo haces tan mal." Carcajea el otro, cargando de forma distraída la pistola que hay sobre la mesa. "Aún te queda algo de tiempo, seguro que lo perfeccionas. Además, probablemente no vas a tener ni que usarla."

Siempre se lo están recordando; que no hace falta que se vuelva ahora el mejor, que lo único en lo que tiene que pensar es en estar preparado para poder salir airoso en caso de emergencia. Que va de apoyo y bla, bla bla. Pero por algún extraño motivo, no dejan de entrenarlo como si fuera a competir en las olimpiadas de asesinatos tiránicos. Gerard carga la última bala, tendiéndole el arma al chico.

"Pero más vale prevenir que curar."

Charlie la recoge con cuidado, asegurándose de que está puesto el seguro antes de causar una catástrofe. A pesar de que es muy cuidadoso, siempre tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento se va a disparar sola y va a causar una tragedia involuntaria.

"No tengo madera para esto..." Sonríe débilmente, lamentándolo en el alma.

Siente que está defraudando a todo el mundo, y especialmente a su padre, que es lo que más duele. No se le da tan mal en realidad, pero desde luego no es lo suficientemente bueno como para salir a jugar a hacer de francotirador. Su padre, en cambio, tiene una puntería tan precisa que asusta, con ese pulso de cirujano que evidentemente él no ha heredado. Hasta Gerard sabe dar en el blanco sin esfuerzo, pero claro, él ha estado entrenando toda una vida.

"¿Puedo verte?" Pregunta de repente, con interés.

Charlie duda unos instantes. Sí claro, y hacer el ridículo delante de su amigo. Aunque tampoco le va a decir que no, no es como si pudiera echarlo por las buenas. Así que, con resignación, quita el seguro al arma, colocándose en posición para disparar. Intenta hacer todas las cosas que le ha indicado su padre, pero le resulta imposible. Sigue pensando que todo su cuerpo está temblando. Apunta lo mejor que puede, y dispara varias veces, cinco cree contar. De la pistola brota un suave humo, y la diana se tambalea por un instante. Bueno, sólo ha fallado dos tiros, y los otros tres están bastante próximos al centro.

"No está mal."

"Claro que no, está fatal." Gruñe el otro, aunque en el fondo está un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Ni de coña. Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado nervioso." Explica, posando las manos sobre los hombros de Charlie, echándolos hacia abajo. "Te centras demasiado en la posición, pero no en el tiro. Ya verás, prueba otra vez."

Charlie replica para sus adentros, pero no duda en colocarse de nuevo para disparar. Antes de hacerlo, Gerard lo va ubicando con las manos como si fuera una marioneta.

"No, no te centres en mí, a no ser que me quieras disparar." Ríe. "Relaja los hombros, no dejes que se te suban. No queremos sobrecargar el cuello... Vale. Estira más los brazos, ponlos firmes. Los ojos bien abiertos, sin presión. Respira, tranquilo, concéntrate. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Céntrate en tu objetivo, imagina el recorrido que quieres que haga la bala... Guíala... No hay prisa, sin prisa... Tú sólo concéntrate... Visualízalo, y sólo cuando estés preparado..."

Tres disparos brotan de las manos de Charlie.

"...dispara."

El chico pierde por unos instantes la noción del tiempo. Le parece que el mundo se ha detenido, ha sido raro. Como si en toda la sala sólo estuviesen la diana, la bala y él. El mundo entero dispuesto para contemplar el disparo.

Ha fallado uno. Los otros dos están prácticamente en el centro.

Puede sentir cómo se ilumina la sonrisa de Gerard a sus espaldas.

"Mucho mejor."

"¿Es... así como lo haces tú?"

Gerard se detiene durante unos instantes, hasta que al final asiente, ladeando la cabeza con indiferencia.

"También me ayuda mucho imaginarme a mi oponente al otro lado..."

"¿Te refieres a Revenge?"

La sonrisa de Gerard tiembla por un segundo. Intenta contenerla en su sitio, pero le resulta difícil.

"...sí. Revenge." Entonces coge aire, mirando hacia atrás. "Venga, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. No queremos gastar toda la munición, ¿a qué no?"

Charlie asiente rápidamente, guardando en silencio el arma descargada junto con todas las demás. Gerard parece más cansado de lo normal y no quiere causarle demasiadas molestias. Éste lo espera pacientemente, y cuando está listo le da una palmada en la espalda, y acompaña al chico fuera de la galería de tiro.

Aunque es probable que después venga por su cuenta.

 

***

 

La niebla es menos espesa esta vez. Se puede apreciar la vaga silueta de la grisácea ciudad sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello. El escenario sigue siendo el mismo, curiosamente. Incluido su camisón de hospital. Sabe que sopla viento frío, pero no puede sentirlo. Apenas se da cuenta de por dónde está pasando, como si se tratara de un espectro flotante que vaga sin importarle el rumbo.

Entonces a la memoria le viene una imagen muy clara, y por mera curiosidad se echa a andar sobre las despedazas calles, tratando de reconocer alguna parte del tétrico montaje. Todo se le asemeja muy similar, pero puede ser porque la otra vez, con la niebla, apenas pudo ver nada. No le hace falta caminar muy lejos; a una vuelta que da se le cuela por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de la misma mujer con cancán que se ha grabado tan profundamente en su cabeza. Pero esta vez no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se acerca corriendo todo lo rápido que puede a la extraña figura, pero esta vez sin tocarla, por miedo a que el sueño se rompa tal y como la vez anterior. Lo único que hace es girar con lentitud a su alrededor, mientras ella permanece inmóvil, impasible. Su pelo llama casi más la atención que el resto del atuendo, sacado de un funeral, tan largo, enredado y blanquecino. Parece casi irreal.

Al menos eso es lo que piensa hasta que descubre la máscara de gas que tiene sobre el rostro; eso hace que el vestuario pase de ser embelesador a ligeramente inquietante. La mujer parece mirarlo fijamente, aunque es probable que sea un efecto óptico de la máscara y que en realidad no esté mirando nada en absoluto. Duda incluso que esté lo que es viva.

Charlie pierde ligeramente la concentración en la figura cuando una extraña música retumba en el aire, a sus espaldas. Como si estuviera encerrado en una caja de música a la que alguien hubiera dado cuerda. Entonces un escalofrío le sube desde los talones hasta la cabeza, provocando un cosquilleo gracioso en el estómago. No es la primera vez que la oye.

_"Y si me juras tu amor, tal vez te cante una canción..."_

Eso ha sonado extrañamente cerca. Charlie gira sobre las plantas de sus pies con una lentitud exagerada, tratando de evitar que el sueño quede interrumpido y sin acabar. Con la misma precaución y el corazón a mil, se acerca de nuevo hacia la extraña mujer, tratando de ver el rostro que hay más allá de la máscara de gas. No puede evitarlo; tiene que quitársela para averiguarlo.

"... ¿Quién...?"

Pero para cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozan tan siquiera el plástico de la mascarilla, la figura echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un violento tirón, exhalando un grito difuso que invade por completo la ciudad, provocando que Charlie se despierte sobre la cama empapado en sudor frío.

Incapaz de quitarse esa nana de la cabeza en lo que queda de día.

 

***

 

"¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente?" Pregunta Charlie mientras tose el polvo que se ha metido dentro de sus pulmones.

"Una especie de caja gris bastante aparatosa, y que tenga una ranura lo suficientemente grande para que entre una de estas." Explica Bob, levantando la cinta de VHS que sostiene sobre la mano.

"¿Y de verdad crees que habrá alguno por aquí?"

"Tiene que haberlo. Trajeron un montón de chatarra para estos casos. Si hay alguno, tiene que estar por aquí..."

Por algún motivo que Charlie desconoce -y que la verdad, no se ha molestado demasiado en averiguar-, Gerard y los mandamases, como los llama él, necesitan un reproductor de cintas para poder ver... algo. Probablemente tenga que ver con Revenge o algo similar, tal vez para analizar sus movimientos, pero a decir verdad eso no le interesa demasiado en estos instantes. Lo único que quiere es salir de ahí antes de morir intoxicado.

"Oye, ¿y qué tal va tu entrenamiento?"

¿Por qué será que todo el mundo le pregunta sobre lo mismo? ¿Es que su padre va contando por ahí las batallitas de su torpe hijo? ¿Es que no hay otro puñetero tema de conversación en este agujero?

"Mucho mejor, la verdad." Y aunque no quiere añadir mucho más del tema, tampoco se equivoca. Desde que escuchó los consejos de Gerard, la cosa ha cambiado por completo. No parece ni el mismo. Y ya no le da tanto miedo.

De hecho, cada día le sube una pequeña dosis de adrenalina a la que nota que se está volviendo adicto, y no sabe si eso es bueno. No quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer algo con su vida, pero tampoco quiere convertirse en la clase de persona que juró negarse a ser una vez la guerra hubo acabado. Eso es lo que le quita el sueño por las noches. A  parte de los sueños extraños.

"¿Crees que estarás listo para entrar en acción?" Le pregunta de forma indiferente, prestando atención a unas cajas cubiertas de polvo.

Charlie lo duda por unos instantes. "Más me vale... ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal se te da? Nunca te he visto entrenar en vivo y directo..."

"Ah, bueno, eso es fácil. Yo no voy a ir."

El chico se queda en el sitio, confuso. "¿Por qué no?"

"No es mi lugar. En absoluto. ¿Jugarse el pellejo en una ciudad infestada de Ecos? Prefiero quedarme ordenando papeles y haciendo que todo el mundo llegue a su hora, ya sabes. Algo menos... peliagudo. No soy tan valiente como tú."

No quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero esas palabras marcan a Charlie como un puñal en las costillas. ¿Valiente? ¿Desde cuándo lo es? No se trata de una palabra que te venga a la mente cuando piensas en él. Todo lo contrario. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea?

Antes que proseguir con la conversación prefiere acabar la tarea, así que se pone a rebuscar con quizá demasiada efusividad el dichoso lector de cintas.

"No quiero parecer entrometido, pero... ¿Cómo conociste a Gerard?" Le pregunta el barbudo, sin girarse del todo.

"Por mi padre. Fue un encuentro un tanto... estrambótico." Dice, sin entrar en demasiados detalles. "¿Y tú?"

"Oportuno, más bien." Asegura, quitando más cajas de cartón y levantando una polvareda interesante. "Fue por casualidad, pero en el momento más preciso posible. Al principio creía que era un tipo... raro, ¿sabes? Y luego resulta que me ofreció su ayuda cuando nadie más lo hizo. Es de chiste... Por ello estoy aquí; tengo que devolverle el favor."

Charlie se queda pensativo por unos instantes, removiendo sin demasiadas ganas el interior de una caja. "Sí, suele tener ese efecto en la gente..."

Tiene que sacudirse la cabeza para salir del limbo antes de que Bob se dé cuenta. Empieza a escarbar como un perro la tierra, olvidando cuál era el objetivo exactamente.

"Hala, ¿y esto?" Murmura de repente, quitándole el polvo a una vieja cámara de fotos instantánea. "¡Qué chula!"

"No te distraigas, Char-"

Pero para cuando dirige la mirada al chico, éste ya tiene el objetivo clavado en su cara. A Bob apenas le da tiempo a poner las manos para apartar el rostro, pues al instante un sonoro flash inunda la habitación con un potente fulgor blanco.

"¡Flipa, todavía funciona!" Exclama el chico mientras la máquina escupe un cuadrado negro en el que empieza a desvelarse la curiosa imagen. "Vas a estar en la portada de todos los periódicos, Bob."

"¡No, déjalo!" Espeta éste, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él para quitarle la fotografía de las manos.

"¡Venga, no te pongas así! Seguro que no sales TAN mal..."

A medida que la imagen va apareciendo, se da cuenta de que eso es lo último en lo que debería preocuparse. Funcionar lo que es funcionar... la máquina funciona. En la foto aparecen las baldas, las cajas, todo envuelto en un brillo curioso, incluso la vestimenta de Bob surge bien reflejada... el problema es que el que no aparece reflejado, es Bob.

Charlie se queda congelado mientras la imagen toma forma ante sus ojos. El barbudo ya no intenta detenerlo, sólo levanta los brazos en el aire con resignación. Perfecto, ya qué más da. Charlie se gira lentamente hacia él, sin poder apartar la mirada de la extraña fotografía. Intenta decir algo, pero lo único que de su boca brotan son pequeños balbuceos inentendibles. Finalmente logra alzar los ojos hacia Bob, abiertos de par en par. Pero a diferencia de lo que el otro había pensado, el chico no se queda en su sitio, petrificado; sino que coge la fotografía y sale a toda prisa de la habitación.

"¡Charlie, espera!" Le grita, corriendo detrás de él con la intención de alcanzarlo.

Pero es demasiado tarde; el chaval ya ha salido corriendo con el corazón en la garganta, directo a enseñárselo a Gerard. Ni siquiera está seguro de a dónde lo está llevando su cuerpo. Simplemente se deja guiar, que su subconsciente debe de conocer el camino, mientras su cabeza intenta mantener la presión de su respiración sin explotar. No puede ser, ¿cómo demonios...? Por el camino se para a preguntar a unos que conoce como amigos de su padre, que lo miran como si se le hubiera ido la olla. Tal vez tengan razón. _¿Dónde está Gerard?_ En la sala de reuniones, vale. Está en la sala de reuniones.

Tiene la sensación de que hay una jauría de perros persiguiéndole, pero son sólo imaginaciones suyas. Llega hasta la susodicha sala en apenas un suspiro, irrumpiendo como hacen en las películas cuando se quiere interrumpir una gran celebración. Por suerte, la habitación está completamente vacía, porque si no sí que lo hubieran molido a palos.

Gerard levanta la cabeza de sopetón, sobresaltado por el portazo que pega la puerta contra la pared. Al ver el rostro alterado del chico, el suyo también se pone pálido. Bueno, más de lo que ya está.

"¿Charlie? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta preocupado, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

"¡Es...!" Murmura sin aliento. "¡...un Eco!"

Gerard frunce el ceño, totalmente confuso. No se sabe si por la situación o si por no poder entender las palabras del chico. Entonces Charlie avanza ágilmente hasta su lado, tendiéndole la fotografía. Gerard la coge, prestándole toda su atención.

"Bob... es un Eco..."

Mas lejos de reaccionar de la forma esperada, en vez de quedarse estupefacto, cabrearse, o sorprenderse, Gerard hace la última acción que creía posible en una situación así.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

Charlie alucina. "He... venido lo más rápido que he podido... Tenía que avisarte."

"Lo sé, lo sé, gracias." Asegura tranquilamente, sentándose otra vez en la mesa con una sonrisa divertida dibujada de lado a lado. "...Ya lo sabía."

Ahora es Charlie el que tiene que sentarse.

"¿...cómo que lo sabías?"

"Lo sé desde mucho antes de montar todo esto. Bob ha sido amigo mío desde los días de la guerra."

"P-pero... ¡es un Eco!"

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa nada. Apoya nuestra causa, Charlie, y para mí eso es más que suficiente. No todo es blanco o negro en esta vida. Tú eres humano, pero mírate; estás dispuesto a ayudar también a los Ecos. Y mientras él nos sea de ayuda, ¿qué más da qué fuera de nacimiento?"

"¿No tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer? ¿De la información que tiene a su alcance? ¡Es de locos!" Qué curioso que esa palabra y Gerard estén siempre tan relacionadas.

Pero  éste lo niega en rotundo. "Yo no. Todos los demás sí."

"¿También lo saben?" Maldita sea, siempre es el último en enterarse de todo.

"Algunos. Fingen que no les importa, pero sé que hay algunos que arrugan la nariz cada vez que lo ven pasar. Al pobre le cuesta que lo tomen en serio, por lo que tiene que controlar lo de su... invisibilidad." Entonces suelta otra carcajada, devolviéndole la fotografía a Charlie. "Por eso odia las fotografías."

Charlie vuelve a mirar la imagen, esta vez desde distintos ojos. Ahora es capaz de apreciar la expresión horrorizada de su cuerpo. Y se siente como la mierda.

"Casi salgo gritando cuando lo vi..." Murmura para, sí, frotándose los ojos con exasperación. "Dios, soy imbécil... se debe de sentir fatal..."

"Tranquilo, seguro que lo comprende." Asegura Gerard, levantándose de su sitio en el acto. "Venga, vamos a buscarlo, ¿te parece'. Pedir perdón nunca mató a nadie."

Y Charlie no puede coincidir más con ello.

El chico asegura que la última vez que lo vio fue en el almacén, así que se dirigen hacia allí con paso ligero, esperando alcanzarlo a tiempo. Por el camino, una mujer con el rostro algo compungido detiene a Gerard en su sitio.

"¡Tienes que ir al almacén, ahora!" Vaya coincidencia.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?"

La chica lo mira con los labios apretados. "Bryar."

En ese instante un golpe seco retumba al final del pasillo. Gerard y Charlie comparten una mirada alarmada, cambiando el paso ligero por una carrera en la que no se matan de milagro.

Cuando llegan al mismo almacén del que Charlie había huido hace un rato, se encuentran con una escena similar a un patio de recreo; hay un tumulto de hombres con cara de malas pulgas reunidos entorno a Bob, mientras que quien Charlie reconoce como Pedicone lo sujeta del cuello de la chaqueta, alzándolo contra la pared.

"¡Confiesa, maldita sea!"

"¡Dejadlo en paz!" Espeta Gerard al instante, adentrándose en la sala. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?"

"¡Lo que se debe hacer!" Asegura uno de los hombres con pujanza, casi ira.

"Esta escoria, este maldito hijo de puta..." Gruñe Pedicone entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza a Bob. "...nos ha delatado a todos."

El corazón de Charlie deja de palpitar por un instante. No podría ser más oportuna toda esta escena. Lo que es la vida, eh.

"¡Que yo no he hecho nada, tío!"

Uno de los hombres le tiende a Gerard una hoja en blanco con lo que parece un comunicado oficial, en el que hay marcado un párrafo con tinta. Tiene el símbolo de Venom City como marca de agua, así que debe de ser de los Ecos. Sus ojos saltan de palabra en palabra, intentando comprenderlo.

"Nuestros equipos han interceptado esto esta mañana." Añade Pedicone. "Ha vendido nuestro plan a Revenge, y ahora estamos jodidos. Pretendían atacarnos durante el aniversario, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero por suerte hemos sido más hábiles que ellos. Podría haber sido una tragedia."

"Estarás contento, ¿verdad?" Espeta otro de los hombres, haciendo ademanes de hacerle una nueva cara a Bob. "¿Cuánto te han pagado por ello?"

"¡Que yo no he-!" Pero Pedicone vuelve a golpearlo contra la pared antes de que acabe la frase.

"¡Eh, déjalo!" Espeta Charlie sin darse cuenta. Cuando nota todas las miradas de esos hombres clavadas en él se contrae un poco, pero tampoco se retracta en sus palabras.

Gerard permanece leyendo el mensaje con atención. No, no se equivocan lo más mínimo. Ahí está escrito todo lo que debería suceder en apenas una semana. Cómo aparecerían, desde dónde, la intención de liquidar al tirano, las posiciones. Hay algunos detalles que parecen difusos, pero ahí está. Todo.

Su rostro se ha endurecido de repente. Todo el mundo está esperando a lo que tiene que decir, a la decisión que tiene que tomar. Pero lo único que hace es señalar a Bob y a Pedicone. Y a Charlie.

"Vosotros tres, venid conmigo. Los demás, fuera."

Los matones de Pedicone tardan en reaccionar un poco, pero estando seguros de que el traidor recibirá su merecido mientras esté en manos de Michael, no tardan en obedecer las órdenes de Gerard. Entonces éste sale por la puerta, seguido por un confuso Charlie y de Pedicone, que lleva sujeto del brazo a Bob para que no se le ocurra cometer ninguna tontería. Avanzan con paso rápido por el pasillo, ante las anonadadas miradas de todos los presentes. Ni que fueran a desfilar, maldita sea.

Entonces Charlie ve a su padre en la distancia, que se acerca rápidamente con dos de sus compañeros hacia ellos.

"¡Gerard! ¿Lo has visto?" Espeta  con otra copia del comunicado entre las manos.

Pero Gerard no responde nada. Mantiene la mirada fija en el frente, entrando de nuevo en la sala de reuniones, seguido por todos los demás. La puerta es trancada para que nadie pueda entrar a cotillear, aunque Charlie está seguro de que más de uno pegará el oído a la puerta. Puede que sea para que nadie pueda escapar antes de tiempo.

Gerard avanza hasta la mesa del centro, haciendo temblar el agua de una jarra de cristal, mientras que todos los demás se dispersan por la habitación. El rubio apoya las manos sobre la madera pulida, con el folio todavía en mano. Suelta un lánguido suspiro, hasta que sus pulmones no pueden más; parece más calmado de lo que debería estar, pero Dios sabe lo que estará surcando en su cabeza.

Sólo es capaz de murmurar una cosa:

"... ¿cómo has podido?"

"Te avisamos, Gerard." Se apresura a responder Pedicone. "Te dijimos que acabaría vendiendo nuestras cabezas a los Ecos. ¿No ves que-?"

"No, no él." Entonces se gira lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza. "Tú."

La sala se queda en silencio, alguno suelta algún que otro hálito de sorpresa. Charlie cree oír los latidos de su corazón desde dentro del pecho. Su padre y él comparten una mirada alterada; tienen todos los músculos tensos, preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

Pedicone carcajea nervioso, mirando a todos los presentes. Pero sin soltar a Bob.

"¿De qué coño me estás hablando?"

Gerard se adelanta unos pasos hacia él, tendiéndole la hoja, marcando una frase en concreto. Pedicone lo recoge completamente confuso, sin saber dónde posar la mirada.

"Ahí viene toda nuestra información; desde dónde íbamos a aparecer hasta cuál iba a ser el recorrido y nuestra disposición."

Pedicone asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sí, ¿y qué?"

La mirada de Gerard es tan afilada que Charlie teme que pueda cortarle la garganta.

"... Pone que íbamos a emprender el recorrido desde la plaza del Este."

Los ojos de Charlie se abren entonces de par en par. Algo dentro de su cabeza resuena como un mecanismo de relojería.

"Pero... si eso aún no le hemos decidido." Afirma Billie, cruzándose de brazos con solemnidad.

"Ese iba a ser el plan, pero aún no se ha puesto en común." Murmura el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos. "Sólo se lo he dicho a dos personas." Entonces los señala. Pedicone y Charlie. "Vosotros dos."

"¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada!" Espeta Pedicone, ahora cabreado.

"¡Quiere decir que eres tan culpable como lo puedo ser yo!" Chanta Bob de vuelta, soltándose de su agarre. "Y yo no he sido, así que..."

"Tú estabas de testigo, Charlie, sabes que tengo razón, ¿no?" Le pregunta Gerard.

El chico se vuelve a encoger un poco al sentir tantas miradas posadas en él, pero logra asentir claramente. Lo recuerda, aunque fue mencionado como si no tuviera importancia.

Craso error.

"¡Entonces el chico también puede tener la culpa, ¿no?!" Prosigue Pedicone en su defensa.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho." Responde Billie con una voz que resuena por toda la sala, pero sin mover ni un solo músculo. Que se atrevan si quieren a llevarle la contraria.

A ver quién gana.

Pedicone siente que de pronto tiene a todo el mundo en su contra.

"¿De verdad vas a anteponer mi palabra a la de un maldito Eco?"

"Voy a anteponer la palabra del inocente ante la del culpable, y de momento no me estás demostrando lo contrario." Asegura un Gerard tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pero es evidente que ha sido él! Joder, ¿por qué iba a traicionar a los de su especie para ayudarnos a nosotros?"

"¡Porque así también ayudaré a mi gente!" Prorrumpe con frustración. Es la misma pelea de siempre. La misma que ha estado batallando tanto tiempo.

"También es mucho más sencillo infiltrar a un hombre en campo humano que a un Eco." Replica Billie, empezando a ver la situación con toda claridad.

Pedicone desvía la mirada a todas partes, no pudiendo soportar la idea de tenerlos a todos en su contra. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

"Si hay algo que tengas que decir, este es el momento, hijo."

Pedicone sonríe abiertamente, casi riéndose por lo absurdo que le resulta todo esto. Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, pero no encuentra más que muros esperando a lo que tenga que decir a su favor. Entonces ladea la cabeza, sintiendo las piernas fallar. Teniendo que sentarse sobre una de las sillas.

"Joder..." Murmura, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho, Michael?" Inquiere Gerard, más dolido que enfadado. Mucho más. "Estábamos tan cerca..."

"No lo entiendes, no podéis entenderlo..." Murmura con la voz ronca, alzando la cabeza de nuevo. "Se suponía... no debíais enteraros. Que iba a ser... Ahora querrán mi cabeza en una bandeja..."

"¿Y pretendías echarme la culpa por tu error?" Gruñe el Eco.

"Iban a morir personas, Michael." Insiste Gerard, subiendo el tono de voz. "Somos tus amigos, tu familia, e iban a aniquilarnos. ¡Y tú te ibas a sentar a mirar!"

"¡No sois mi familia!" Grita el otro a pleno pulmón, alzándose de la silla.

Ambos mantienen la mirada clavada uno en el otro. Sólo Gerard es capaz de murmurar una frase. "No, desde luego que no."

Pedicone respira como una bestia furiosa, derrumbándose de nuevo sobre la silla.

"Dijeron que ayudarían a mi familia... La **auténtica.**.. Necesito el dinero... Entre otras cosas. Lo necesitamos..."

"Podías habernos pedido ayuda a nosotros..."

Pero Pedicone niega varias veces con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír con el rostro compungido. "No es tan sencillo..."

Pedicone no va a soltar más motivos por sus acciones, pero tampoco son requeridas. El silencio se vuelve mortal en el interior de esa habitación, mientras el calor del momento se va disipando con lentitud. Gerard comienza a dar pequeñas vueltas como un tigre enjaulado.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" Cuestiona una voz.

"¿No es obvio?" Asegura otro de los hombres. "Encerrarlo hasta que se nos ocurra algo. Ahora es un traidor, y merece su castigo."

"Dejadlo ir."

Y nadie se puede creer lo que Gerard acaba de decir.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Es un peligro para todo lo que este plan representa!"

"El plan está completamente destapado, es demasiado tarde. Tendremos que empezar de nuevo." Entonces se gira de nuevo hacia Pedicone, realmente decepcionado. Ni siquiera puede mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. "Coge tus cosas y lárgate. No quiero volver a verte."

Y eso casi le duele más a él que al exiliado, porque sus amigos son la única familia que tiene, y pocas cosas hay en la vida de Gerard que signifiquen algo más que la familia. Ha recibido varias puñaladas por la espalda a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca tan profundas como esta. Pedicone duda durante unos instantes, no sabiendo si añadir algo o no. Pero qué puede decir, la ha cagado hasta el fondo y es imposible remediarlo ya. Completamente en silencio, se levanta de la silla, saliendo de la habitación con un sonoro portazo, bajo la atenta mirada de su público.

El silencio que lo acompaña después resulta casi mortal. Aunque a Charlie le parece más incómodo que otra cosa. No puede creer que esto haya pasado. Que de repente, de una mañana para otra, no tengan plan que seguir. Que todo se haya ido al traste de forma tan sencilla. Es absurdo, casi cómico. Gerard vuelve a apoyarse sobre la mesa, tratando de concentrar todos sus pensamientos. Gira lentamente a su alrededor, con los músculos tensos, nerviosos. De repente, sin previo aviso, se gira soltando un grito que hace temblar las paredes, estampando la jarra de agua con un potente golpe, rompiéndola en mil pedacitos y haciendo que el contenido gotee sobre el suelo. Entonces se desploma sobre la silla, con las manos enredadas en el pelo, los codos sobre los cristales, derrotado.

Nadie hace nada.

"Se nos acaban las opciones." Añade entonces Billie al resto de los presentes. "Ya no podremos usar el aniversario de los Años Nuevos como tapadera; a partir de ahora Revenge doblará la seguridad y será prácticamente imposible hacer lo que pretendíamos sin que haya varios heridos."

"Pero no tenemos más alternativas." Afirma otro. "Ese cabrón no se deja ver en público tan fácilmente. Si no podemos utilizar el aniversario, habrá que pensar en irrumpir por las malas en el Ayuntamiento. Pero planearlo todo de nuevo nos va a llevar mucho tiempo...

Resulta curioso; a pesar de ser una situación desesperada, algo dentro de Charlie se ilumina sin previo aviso. Una idea que es tan mala como cualquier otra pero que, tal y como están las cosas, tal vez podría dar resultado.

"El Desfile Negro."

¿Por qué cada vez que abre la boca todo el mundo se queda mirándolo fijamente? Hasta Gerard ha levantado súbitamente la mirada, interesado por sus palabras.

"¿El Desfile?"

"...quiero decir... La cabalgata recorre toda la ciudad, ¿no? Y el desfile termina en el Ayuntamiento... Podríamos unirnos a la multitud, dispersarnos sin ser vistos... Tenemos un año entero para prepararlo a fondo..."

"Pero Revenge nunca sale durante el Desfile, chico. Lo sabes." Replica su padre.

"Pero podemos obligarlo." Añade, ahora con repentina emoción que quizá debería contener "¿No decís que es una reina del drama? Seguro que no duda en darle a su público lo que quiere, si se lo pide con ganas."

"Es una locura, chico."

"No, en realidad..." Murmura Gerard, de repente más exaltado, levantándose poco a poco de su sitio. "Es una locura, vale, pero también una buena idea... Si lo hacemos bien, podemos infiltrarnos como Ecos. Nadie nos reconocerá perdidos entre el gentío."

"Y para ello tenemos un Eco que nos ayudará." Señala Charlie, también comenzando a animarse.

Bob se cruza de brazos, mirando al resto de los presentes con cierto aire de orgullo. Ahora va a ser el puñetero Eco quien salve el día. Dónde se vio.

"...Tengo contactos de gente que organiza el Desfile. Podría colaros. Es lo último que se esperarían de vosotros."

"Y no tenemos por qué cambiar todo el plan, sólo adaptarlo." Insiste Charlie. "Podría no funcionar, claro, pero es lo único que tenemos."

Todos se miran con consternación, no queriendo admitir que el chico tal vez tenga razón. Es tan buen plan como cualquier otro. Gerard es el único que sonríe satisfecho.

"Caballeros, me parece que este año la muerte marchará en el Desfile Negro."


	8. VIII

**VIII**

 

"¿Tienes algo que no sean los Misfits? Después de dos horas ya rayan..." Pregunta Charlie, levantándose del suelo para ir hasta la pila de discos que hay al otro lado de la habitación.

"Bueno, al menos has aguantado más que la mayoría de la gente... Normalmente no pasan de la primera canción." Asegura Gerard mientras gira el cuerpo sobre el suelo. "Busca a ver, creo que tengo algo de Iron Maiden. Si Bob no me lo ha robado..."

"Pobre Bob, siempre tiene la culpa de todo..." Carcajea el chaval mientras rebusca títulos con la punta de los dedos. "Oh, de este he oído hablar mucho."

Entonces lo saca del montón, girando la carcasa de plástico para que Gerard pueda observarla con claridad. Aunque tiene que ajustar la vista, enseguida reconoce el diseño de la carátula.

"¿David Bowie? Me ofendería si no fuese así." Asegura sonriente, alzando la cabeza del suelo. "¿Te gusta?"

"No lo sé, no lo he escuchado mucho..." Admite mientras coloca el CD en el lector. A ver si este no lo escupe, porque la verdad es que esta dichosa máquina es bastante exquisita con sus gustos musicales.

"Es uno de mis ídolos. Ese disco en concreto lo habré escuchado como cien veces... Fue el primero que encontré de toda mi colección. Ya verás, pon la número tres."

Charlie le hace caso, pulsando la tecla de avance tres veces. Vale, parece que esta vez la cosa funciona. Al instante, de los altavoces sale el inconfundible sonido de un bajo, una guitarra difusa y algo que probablemente esté hecho con un sintetizador. Entonces Gerard vuelve a tumbarse bocarriba sobre el suelo, mirando directamente al techo.

"Durante los Años Oscuros lo escuchaba todas las noches." Rememora, imaginándose que está viendo las estrellas que tantas veces contempló desde la cama. Charlie se tumba a su lado, uniéndose a la visión. "Uno de los hombres con los que me quedé en un campamento rebelde me lo regaló, junto con un viejo walkman. Era un trasto y tenía que cabiarle las pilas cada dos por tres, pero para mí era lo más parecido a un tesoro. Mientras todos los demás dormían, yo escuchaba esta canción una, y otra, y otra vez... No sé, la voz de Bowie me parecía tan cercana, como si me hablara directamente, ¿sabes? Mientras la escuchaba me sentía capaz de todo... Supongo que me ayudó mucho a sobrellevarlo."

"¿ _Héroes sólo por un día_?" Repite Charlie, entrecerrando los párpados. "Eso me parece muy poco..."

"Es mejor que no serlo." Asegura el rubio con una suave risa. Entonces gira la cabeza hacia el chico, abriendo una sonrisa en sus labios. "Nosotros vamos a serlo mañana, Charlie."

Y sí, la verdad es que en eso tiene razón. O al menos, ese es el plan.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Le pregunta a Gerard.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Intentas ponérmelo tú?"

"No, pero... me imagino que después de todo este tiempo... Lo estarás. Quiero decir, llevas soñando con este momento mucho tiempo, tú más que nadie... Debes de tener ganas."

Gerard se humedece los labios, apartando la mirada hacia el techo. Su expresión ya no es tan alegre como hace un instante. Mas no deja que eso se le note.

"¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?"

"Sí, la verdad." Asegura el chico con toda tranquilidad. "Estoy un poco atacado..."

"No deberías, has mejorado muchísimo en todo. Estás más que preparado."

"Ya, pero eso no quita para que sienta... miedo. Tengo miedo, lo confieso. Pero es seguramente por la incertidumbre. No dejamos de ir hacia la boca del lobo, después de todo..."

Por algún motivo a Gerard le parece gracioso el comentario.

"¿Puedo confesarte algo?" Inquiere, girando la cabeza de nuevo, en un tono de voz claramente confidente. "Yo también."

¿Él? "Imposible."

"Pues lo estoy. Estoy aterrado, de hecho. Por un lado quiero acabar ya con todo este circo, pero por otro..."

"Tienes miedo de que todo salga mal."

"Hay tantas cosas que podrían irse al traste... Todo el mundo sabe lo que se hace, pero, aun así... Sigo teniendo miedo, y eso me aterra aún más porque hace mucho que no estaba así de asustado. Dudo que mañana esté a la altura..."

"Tonterías, si alguien debe ir al Desfile, ese eres tú, Gee." Insiste el chico con pura sinceridad. "Nadie más está tan determinado, y además, no vas a ir solo. Nos vas a llevar a todos a tus espaldas, y no vamos a abandonarte. Estaremos ahí cuando lo necesites."

Gerard sonríe, pero esta vez de forma un tanto forzada. A pesar de que cree firmemente las palabras del chico, no deja de sentirse algo inquieto por toda esta situación.

"Además, hasta Bowie dice que podemos con ellos. Y seguro que él nunca se equivoca..."

Gerard suelta una sincera carcajada, cambiando completamente de humor. Charlie no puede evitar unirse a su risa, algo parecido a una terapia.

"¿Sabes qué quería ser cuando fuera mayor? Ziggy Stardust."

Charlie debe de poner una cara de confusión bastante evidente, porque Gerard se apresura a explicarle quién demonios es:

"Un alien que se convierte en estrella del rock."

"Ah, bueno... un poco de otro mundo sí que eres." Bromea Charlie, dándole un codazo sin despegarse del suelo. "Deberías serlo. A partir de mañana podrás hacer lo que siempre has querido. Todos podremos."

Gerard asiente, murmurando para sus adentros. Eso suena muy bien.

"Mañana..."

_We could be heroes, just for one day._

 

 

***

 

 

"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido este hombre?"

¿Será que todavía no ha terminado el entrenamiento? No, ni de coña; hace un rato que acaba de salir de la galería de tiro, y su padre no estaba por allí. Se supone que habían quedado a las nueve en punto para cenar juntos, y Charlie ya va quince minutos tarde. Pero en vez de la esperada visión de su padre cabreado por su impuntualidad, en el comedor no hay rastro de él. ¿Se habrá entretenido con algo? Genial, así él también podrá reprochárselo en cuanto lo vea.

Aun así, sólo por curiosidad, decide avanzar hasta el que, a base de usarlo día sí y día también, se ha convertido ya en su sitio en el comedor. No debería sorprenderle encontrar una nota pegada con celo justo encima de la mesa:

_"Azotea: Planta +2, pasillo izquierdo, última puerta."_

Charlie se ofende por un momento; no hace falta que le haga un dichoso mapa, ni siquiera que le dé indicaciones. Sabe perfectamente cómo llegar hasta la dichosa azotea del dichoso edificio. Aun así, y sólo por si acaso, decide llevarse la nota consigo.

 

 

***  
  


La puerta es de las pocas cosas que parece perfectamente intacta, ya que nadie suele subir hasta ahí arriba. No hay nada que pueda resultar de interés, sólo cables y generadores situados  en una sala anexa. Nadie tiene motivos para tener que gastar energías subiendo hasta ahí, a no ser que se haya cortado la electricidad, claro. Es por ello por lo que la puerta cede con un chirrido que hace temblar todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Además de que cuesta un huevo moverla de su sitio, maldita sea. Y mira que ha estado entrenando todo el año, pero todavía es como mover un pedrusco gigantesco del camino. Una vez fuera, los músculos se le contraen por una suave ráfaga de aire frío que pasa clavándose en su cuerpo. Menos mal que se le ha ocurrido subirse la chaqueta militar por si acaso. La noche es luminosa, con el cielo completamente cubierto por las estrellas; últimamente hace demasiado frío como para pasarse la noche contemplándolas, pero la verdad es que desde este bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, el firmamento es todo un espectáculo.

Una luz anaranjada titila sobre los muros de la azotea, así que Charlie decide buscar a su padre por allí. Nada más doblar la esquina, descubre una silueta sentada sobre una vieja silla de madera, al lado de una mesa de la que brota una serie de luces anaranjadas. Charlie frunce el ceño ligeramente, y de no saber que se trata de su padre probablemente no se le habría ocurrido ni acercarse.

"Hola." Murmura cuando llega a su lado, sobresaltando ligeramente a su padre. "Siento la tardanza."

"Contigo muchacho, no existen esa clase de sorpresas." Indica, señalándole una silla que hay justo al otro lado de la mesa.

Charlie se acomoda en ella, viendo que sobre la madera de la mesa hay dispuestas una serie de velas que gotean cera blanca, así como platos con comida aún humeante.

"Vaya, ¿a qué se debe la celebración? ¿Es una especie de última cena?" Bromea con sorna.

"Así es, la última cena que vamos a tomar aquí. Me pareció apropiado para antes del gran día." Explica su padre. Entonces se recuesta hacia atrás, cogiendo su vaso de agua. "Invité también a Gerard, pero me parece que prefería mentalizarse por su cuenta."

"Sí, lo suponía." Asegura el chico, partiendo el filete de su plato con cierta dificultad.

"No te esperes nada del otro mundo; es lo mismo que servían hoy en el comedor." Entonces deja el vaso, poniéndose la servilleta al cuello, una manía suya de toda la vida. "Cuando volvamos a casa tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar."

"Je, bueno, primero habrá que levantarla. Llevamos un año sin ir, estará comida por las termitas." Asevera Charlie, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

"Bueno, pues nos iremos a otra. Más céntrica, más grande. Sin agujeros en las paredes y sin ventanas rotas ni persianas que hagan ruido."

"No creo que nos alcance el dinero para otra casa, papá."

"Pues un piso entonces. Uno de esos nuevos y relucientes. Que esté en la última planta, para tener una azotea como esta."

Charlie sonríe mientras mastica con la boca cerrada, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No quiere deshacer los sueños de su padre, claro, pero es más que probable que la realidad a la que se acaben enfrentando sea muy distinta. Aunque el plan que ha propuesto suena muy bien, la verdad.

"¿Sabes qué es gracioso?" Dice una vez ha tragado el trozo. "En realidad no quiero que esto acabe. Quiero decir, no puedo esperar a terminar con todo lo de Revenge y eso, pero... Aquí me siento útil. Es extraño, pero en cierto modo me gusta... Aunque no me importaría comer algo que no fuera una suela de zapato, para variar..."

"Me alegro de que no pienses que has malgastado un año de tu vida, muchacho." Y lo dice de verdad.

"Para nada. Pase lo que pase mañana, por lo menos sé que todo el esfuerzo me ha servido para algo. Aunque sólo sea a nivel personal."

Billie asiente lentamente con la cabeza, mirando detenidamente a su hijo. "Has cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, sí... Ahora eres todo un hombre."

"Bueno, tampoco nos pasemos..." Ríe el otro mientras parte un pedazo de pan con las manos.

"¿Así que crees que has mejorado?"

"Bueno, sí...  Supongo que mañana lo averiguaremos."

Billie se queda mirando unos instantes a su hijo, dejando que el silencio de la noche envuelva la escena. Se puede escuchar el ronroneo de los generadores en la distancia, algunos murmullos de las personas que están disfrutando de la noche en la planta de abajo, asomadas a las ventanas. El silbido de las hojas de los árboles, de los búhos nocturnos. Ojalá el tiempo se pudiera detener por un instante.

"Todo va a salir bien, ¿lo sabes, no?"

"Sí, sí..." Dice el chico, dándole la razón. Entonces alza la mirada. "¿Y tú?"

Pero su padre no responde nada, concentrado en masticar bien la comida, sin apartar la mirada. Tras unos segundos de silencio y sin previo aviso, deja el tenedor sobre el plato, agachándose hacia un lado de la silla. De debajo de la mesa saca entonces una caja de madera que le tiende a su hijo con decisión.

"No sabía si esperar a mañana o no, pero este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro."

Charlie recoge la misteriosa caja con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose a qué demonios viene todo esto, si ni siquiera es su cumpleaños. Tras dudar unos instantes, decide quitar el cierre metálico, abriéndola lentamente; dejando al descubierto un revólver negro y pulido colocado sobre una almohadilla hecha a medida. La simple visión del objeto le trae a la memoria un sinfín de recuerdos de un tiempo mucho anterior a este, y no tarda en reconocerlo. Debería estar ciego para no hacerlo.

"Tu revólver..."

"Quiero que lo lleves mañana en el Desfile." Responde su padre, apoyando los codos en la mesa. "Tiene muchos años, pero hasta la fecha jamás me ha fallado. Y tampoco te fallará a ti."

"No, no sé..." Charlie no está tan sorprendido por el objeto, sino por el gesto; sabe lo apegado que está su padre a ese chisme. Sin él probablemente no hubieran sobrevivido a los Años Oscuros. Entonces cierra la caja, volviéndosela a tender. "No puedo, es tuyo. Tu sabrás usarlo mejor que yo."

"Si mañana lo haces igual de bien que en la galería de tiro, estará mejor en tus manos." Insiste, empujando de nuevo la caja hacia el otro lado. "Si no lo quieres como regalo, tómalo como un préstamo. Pero por favor, llévalo mañana."

Lejos está de decirle a su hijo el verdadero motivo de este gesto. Sabe que es una soberbia tontería, pero el saber que Charlie lo llevará encima calma la tensión que le causa toda esta situación. Como si una parte de él lo fuera a proteger en todo momento. Así dormirá más tranquilo.

Charlie duda unos instantes, pero finalmente decide aceptarlo, sabiendo que hasta que no lo haga su padre no se moverá del sitio.

"Gracias, papá." Dice, guardando la caja a sus pies.

Y ambos vuelven a su comida silenciosamente.

"Por cierto." Añade Charlie tras un largo silencio. "¿Qué disfraz te ha tocado para mañana? ¿Llevas cuernos, orejas de duende? Sorpréndeme."

"Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? Reírte de tu viejo y anciano padre." Dramatiza el otro, partiendo otro cacho de pan. "Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para ello, muchacho. Y ya veremos quién se ríe más."

Charlie coincide en que la espera hará que la situación sea mucho más interesante. Y quién sabe. Quizá sean las últimas buenas risas que suelten en toda su vida.

 

***

  
Se despierta con un sobresalto, levantándose al instante con el corazón en la garganta.

Otra vez no. Otra vez este sitio no. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Será lo mismo? Sí, el sitio es exactamente el de siempre. La ciudad devastada, el cielo grisáceo, la niebla. Los escombros cubriendo todo el suelo a su alrededor. Hasta el puñetero camisón de hospital.

Pero si lleva un año sin tener este maldito sueño. ¿Por qué se repite? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Qué demonios se supone que tiene que hacer?

Ahora la situación más que confundirle le está poniendo nervioso. Las únicas veces que ha tenido sueños tan lúcidos y repetitivos fueron las pesadillas de los Años Oscuros, donde la misma tragedia se repetía una, y otra, y otra vez. Creía que ya había superado esa fase, pero a juzgar por la silueta que se dibuja en el fondo de la escena, la extraña mujer de la máscara de gas no está dispuesta a dejarlo descansar tan fácilmente. El porqué es un misterio.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Le grita a la reconocible dama, como siempre, de espaldas a él. "Sé que intentas decirme algo, enseñarme algo, pero no entiendo el qué."

Mas la figura no se mueve de su sitio.

"¡Vamos, háblame!" Grita, haciendo que su voz se disipe en un largo y pronunciado eco. "¡Háblame!"

Todo queda bañado en silencio. La figura parece reaccionar, dándose la vuelta lentamente sobre su cancán, mostrando poco a poco sus siniestros rasgos. Por primera vez en todos estos sueños, Charlie puede oír su respiración a través de la máscara de gas, cada vez más fuerte, más desesperada. La figura alza de pronto una mano hacia el chico, y éste lo interpreta como un gesto para pedirle que se acerque. Sabe que no va a acabar bien, que el sueño terminará incompleto y le dejará con dudas una vez más. Pero ya no sabe qué más probar.

Se acerca entre tambaleos hasta la mujer, sintiendo el corazón palpitando cada vez con más pujanza dentro de las costillas. Con lentitud posa los dedos sobre la máscara de plástico, pero esta vez nada tiembla ni resuena. Poco a poco, la va separando del rostro de la mujer, hasta que de un suave tirón queda liberada, soltando una profunda bocanada para llenar sus pulmones con el aire cargado de cenizas. El corazón de Charlie da un vuelco mientras deja la máscara caer al suelo. Pensaba que ya no recordaba su rostro, pero...

Algo dentro de su pecho se hinche, llenándose de zarzas que le desgarran las entrañas. Una marejada revuelta le sube hasta los ojos, que comienzan a arder rojos.

"...mamá..." Murmura, no pudiéndose creer esta visión.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía... Es consciente de que esto es un sueño, pero ahora mismo le parece tan real que desearía poder quedarse ahí para siempre, junto a ella. Contarle todo lo que nunca le pudo contar, que viera todo lo que ha crecido, lo que ha cambiado. ¿Estará orgullosa, horrorizada tal vez por las secuelas que en él ha dejado la guerra? Es imposible saberlo, porque su rostro ahora permanece impasible, pálido y sombrío. Inescrutable. Aun así, Charlie no cabe en sí del entusiasmo.

De pronto, el rostro de su madre se espanta, clavando la mirada por encima de la cabeza del chico.

"Llévatelo..." Murmura con una voz suave y rasgada.

"... ¿Qué?"

Y de pronto nota cómo algo lo coge de la cadera y tira de él hacia atrás, levantándolo en el aire. Su primer impulso es el de agarrarse con fuerza a los brazos de su madre, que también está siendo arrastrada en la dirección opuesta por un amasijo de sombras y ojos incandescentes propios de una pesadilla.

En un suspiro todo a su alrededor cambia; sigue estando en la ciudad, en Venom City, pero el silencio ha muerto. Escucha un fuerte estruendo, gritos, llantos, disparos. Todo su entorno parece una bola de fuego, y por un momento pierde la noción del espacio, puede que la del tiempo. Ya no lleva el camisón, sino el uniforme militar, y al mirar por encima del hombro se da cuenta de que es su padre quien está tirando de él hacia atrás, sin despegar la mirada de su esposa. El corazón de Charlie da un vuelco. Está pasando otra vez; está recordando el día del Desfile Negro que jamás llegó a ser. El día en el que su infancia acabó.

"¡Emily!"

"¡Llévatelo!" Insiste su madre con ímpetu, súbita desesperación. "¡Sácalo de aquí! ¡Salvaos vosotros!"

"¡No!" Prorrumpe al instante el chico, agarrándose con más fuerza a pesar de los tirones. "¡Ya te abandoné una vez! ¡No pienso volver a hacerlo!"

Sus brazos parece que se van a partir de un momento a otro, pero aun así logra sobrepasar la fuerza de los Ecos que intentan llevarse a su madre. Es como siempre, es como tantas otras veces; tantos otros sueños en los que alguna catástrofe se llevaba a su madre; una tormenta, el agua, un amasijo de sombras. Pero esta vez está preparado para enfrentarse a ellas. Esta vez tiene que ser capaz.

"¡Aguanta!"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, Charlie. Es demasiado tarde."

"¡No! ¡Puedo salvarte!" Grita, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido por los tirones. "¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Tienes que volver a casa!"

"...No, no puedo..."

Y de pronto, todo a su alrededor parece detenerse, como congelado en el tiempo. Ya no hay ruido, ni dolor, ni luces. Sólo las figuras pausadas como estatuas de hielo:

"Tienes que dejarme ir, Charlie."

Los ojos del chico se abren de repente, húmedos, vidriosos. Pone la mirada en su madre, tratando de recordar cada uno de sus rasgos. Ella, por el contrario, parece mucho más tranquila que él, como si aceptara su inevitable destino.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Pude haberlo evitado!" Grita con todas sus fuerzas, intentando aprovechar el momento para liberar a su madre, sin éxito. "¡Estás muerta por mi culpa!"

Su madre sonríe ligeramente, aferrando a su hijo con fuerza, deteniendo sus bruscos movimientos; posando una de sus frías manos sobre el rostro del chico. Lo siente como un escalofrío, un soplo de aire frío que resulta reconfortante. Las lágrimas comienzan a manar de sus ojos, y siente que el corazón se le va a partir en punzantes pedazos que le desgarrarán el pecho.

"No estoy muerta, mi soldadito." Asegura mientras apoya la mano sobre su pecho. "No mientras me lleves aquí."

Charlie quiere decir algo, pero no puede. Su garganta siempre falla en los momentos más oportunos.

"No hay motivos por los que lamentarse por el pasado, no hay forma de cambiarlo." Continúa "Es mejor centrarse en el presente. Y tú todavía tienes toda una maravillosa vida que vivir, mi niño. Amigos, una familia, un _propósito._.. A veces hay que hacer lo que no nos parece correcto para sobrevivir. Pero no dejes que el sentimiento de venganza te consuma. No te destruyas por mi culpa..."

Las manos comienzan a dolerle. Pero no puede soltarla. No puede. No dejará que esto vuelva a pasar. No se quedará mirando mientras el mundo se desmorona a su alrededor.

"T-te... te echo mucho de menos."

"Lo sé, mi niño. Pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado, soldadito. Y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti."

Los ojos de Charlie arden como el infierno. No puede aguantarlo más, toda esta presión, esta niebla en su cabeza. No quiere dejarla, no puede dejarla. No otra vez.

"Está bien, mi niño. No pasa nada. Déjame ir..."

Le cuesta ver a través de los cristales empañados de sus ojos. La tensión resulta insoportable en este punto, pero está dispuesto a aguantar cuanto haga falta. Al menos hasta que ve el rostro de su madre, tranquilo, sereno. Tan dulce como lo recordaba. Quiere grabar esa imagen, guardarla en lo más profundo de su mente; no puede permitir olvidarse de ella de nuevo. No cometerá el mismo error.

"...te quiero."

Su madre alza los labios con suavidad, haciendo que se le ilumine la cara. Vuelve su fría mano sobre el rostro del muchacho, acariciándolo con detenimiento.

Charlie agacha la cabeza, sintiendo todo su cuerpo henchido, su pecho destrozado. La duda que le invade la cabeza parece durar toda una eternidad. Tras unos instantes de rigidez, cierra los ojos con toda la fuerza que sabe encontrar, abriendo las manos, soltándose de su agarre. Dejando que la marabunta de sombras se trague el cuerpo de su madre como una jauría de lobos, mientras él sale impulsado hacia atrás, en el aire, soltando un profuso grito, cayendo en una luz blanca.

Despertando sobre el suelo, notando la cara humedecida.


	9. IX

**IX**

 

"Y... ¿cómo va esto?"

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte y estarte lo más quieto posible." Asegura el hombre del puesto abriendo un tarro de lo que parece crema. O algo.

"... ¿Pica?"

"Probablemente." Dice, como si no fuera un problema. Al menos no el _suyo._ "Yo que tú no me rascaría, la pintura podría irse."

"Ah, genial. Estupendo." Gruñe Charlie con sarcasmo, recostándose sobre la silla mientras el chico comienza a esparcirle la crema hidratante –que está fría como el demonio- por toda la cara.

"Ya de paso que me aten una mano a la espalda, total..."

"Esto lo mejorará. Y aun así, dudo que sea el mayor de tus problemas..."

Y en eso sí que tiene algo de razón, pero eso no quita para que le parezca poco apropiado lanzarse al Desfile Negro arrancándose la piel por la picazón.

Prefiere no centrarse en ello, esperando que tarde lo menos posible en hacerle el maquillaje. Hasta que no se ha tomado el desayuno -lo cual ha sido una mala idea, por cierto- no ha empezado a ponerse nervioso de _verdad._ Y ahora le está dando un ataque de pánico que intenta ocultar lo mejor que puede. Tiene un cosquilleo en el estómago que es incapaz de acallar, náuseas, y sus pulmones a ratos hasta se olvidan de hacer su tarea. Como todo esto no pase rápido, va a ser su propio cuerpo y no Revenge quien acabe con él.

El chico que está atendiendo este puesto de maquillaje coge una paleta de pintura de colores terrosos, probando varios toques con su pincel antes de ponérselo a Charlie sobre la cara. La pintura tiene una textura cremosa; está húmeda, fresca, y desprende un olor curioso. Charlie mantiene la cabeza erguida, lo más quieta que puede con tal de hacerle el trabajo lo más sencillo posible. Intenta concentrarse en los movimientos que realiza el pincel, tratando de adivinar cuál será el resultado final, todo con tal de distraerse. De vez en cuando abre los párpados, echando fugaces vistazos al resto de la sala.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado ni por lo más mínimo que aquello es la preparación para una gran revuelta. Parece más bien una convención de cómics y amantes de los disfraces. Entran personas normales y corrientes, y al rato salen Ecos de todos los tamaños y colores. La verdad es que quien se haya encargado de todo esto ha hecho un trabajo más que fantástico recopilando todos los materiales y las ideas; hay desde prótesis hasta lentillas de colores, y eso es sólo el comienzo. Menos mal que se les ha ocurrido esperar un año más para prepararlo todo al detalle; ahora es imposible que los reconozcan.

Tras una media hora de toqueteos, el hombre parece acabar finalmente con el maquillaje. Charlie cree que ya es libre, pero entonces nota cómo le adhiere algo parecido a un alambre sobre la cara, por el lado izquierdo, y se lo enrosca por la pierna, sujeto al pantalón del uniforme. También manosea su pelo con gomina, laca y productos químicos que no se le irán en un mes. Después de lo que le ha parecido una eternidad, el chico se pone delante de su obra maestra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro.

"Bueno, ya estás. Date prisa, todavía hay mucho que hacer."

Charlie abre los ojos, incorporándose sobre la silla con algo de dolor muscular. Entonces sus ojos caen en el espejo que tiene justo delante; tarda un momento en reconocerse. Tiene trepando por el lado izquierdo de la cara una enredadera de hiedra tan bien pintada que parece de verdad, desapareciendo por la nuca, metiéndose en las raíces del pelo, alborotado y con hojas que brotan de su interior. Esa parte la tiene empapada en maquillaje de tonos verdosos que van desapareciendo a medida que se aproximan al otro lado de la cara. No se trata de un maquillaje demasiado complejo, pero está tan bien hecho que parece un Eco de pura cepa. Es una sensación extraña la que siente correr por sus entrañas, pero ahora no son los nervios. Sino algo similar a la empatía.

"Es impresionante." Felicita al maquillador. "Muchas gracias."

"Sí, bueno, vosotros intentad no morir. Aquí hay muchos que queremos volver a casa." Añade el otro, cerrando un par de botes y preparándose para la mujer que está esperando.

Charlie se levanta rápidamente de la silla, recogiendo la chaqueta del uniforme al vuelo. Se mira de arriba abajo, esperando no haber manchado el uniforme de pintura. Se siente que podría estar así vestido toda la vida, pero con tal de que le dure todo el Desfile se conforma.

Decide adentrarse en el interior del departamento, donde decenas de personas están abandonando su parte humana para unirse al desfile por un día. Sabe que su padre ha entrado poco antes, así que deberá estar cerca, a no ser que ya hayan terminado con él.

Entonces, en la distancia, reconoce la silueta agachada del rey de Roma, abrochándose su chaqueta ante un espejo. Charlie corre hasta llegar a su lado, hablando bien en alto para que note su presencia.

"Hola padr..."

Billie se gira al instante, dejando ver unos grandes colmillos adheridos a sus dientes auténticos que sobresalen ligeramente de sus labios, unas lentillas de un naranja intenso, así como una barba más espesa que la suya y algo de pelo adicional en los dedos y la raíz del cabello. Charlie se detiene en el sitio, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Las lentillas le recuerdan que Gerard sólo puso una condición: nada de ojos amarillos.

"Wow." Es lo primero que suelta, más que sorprendido. "Cómo mola. ¡Pareces todo un licántropo!"

"Y tú un arbusto." Bromea su padre, abrochándose el último botón del cuello. Entonces, tras colocarse los pliegues del uniforme, se pone la vieja capa negra hasta los tobillos, a la que le han añadido una cola falsa en la parte de atrás para completar el conjunto. "¿Estás listo?"

Y para qué mentir. "No, la verdad. Pero lo estaré, dame tiempo."

Entonces gira la cabeza, levantando ligeramente la chaqueta para que su padre pueda ver el revólver colgando del cinturón, perfectamente oculto en el resto del conjunto. Aunque Charlie también pensaba llevar la capa negra por encima –el sombrero ni de coña-, nunca está de más asegurarse.

Billie sonríe suavemente, pretendiendo acariciar la cabeza de su hijo. "Estarás bien."

Ya, pero, ¿qué hay de él?

"¿Qué demonios llevas en el pelo  chico?"

"No lo sé ni quiero saberlo. Pero no me lo toques, que me vas a despeinar." Gruñe, echándose hacia atrás al instante.

"Anda que buena me la vais a montar." Replica su padre, limpiándose los restos de gomina con un pañuelo. "Entre tú y el otro..."

"¿Gerard está aquí?" Pregunta de repente, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refiere su padre.

"Estaban terminando con él cuando he pasado." Indica, señalando un par de puestos más allá, a su espalda.

Charlie decide ir a saludarlo antes de que llegue la hora y entonces cada uno tenga que concentrarse en lo suyo. Tantea con la mirada varias mesas, pero no logra adivinar en cuál está. Puede que ya se haya ido, hoy va a estar muy ocupado.

"Hey, Charlie."

Juraría que eso ha sonado muy cerca. Charlie se gira hacia el puesto que tiene a la izquierda, creyendo haber reconocido la voz. No puede ser.

"¿...Gerard?" Pregunta, como si hiciera falta. "Madre mía, no... No te había reconocido."

"Perfecto, eso es lo que buscaba." Asegura sonriente, levantándose de la silla mientras se dirige a la chica que lo ha estado maquillando. "Gracias, Brooke."

Está irreconocible. El pelo corto y platino ha desaparecido bajo una maraña de cabellos negros como el carbón que le caen ligeramente sobre la cabeza. Tiene los ojos sumidos en sombra negra, el rostro en polvos blancos. Hasta el uniforme que lleva es algo distinto; es igual al otro, sólo que esta vez los adornos, en vez de blancos, son negros. Gerard se dirige hacia una mesa sobre la que descansa un sombrero militar con una pluma negra adherida en la parte delantera, así como dos grandes alas que otros dos chicos ayudan a engancharle a la espalda.

"Toda una ciudad me vio el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Tenían que trabajar el doble conmigo."

"Te queda bien el pelo así de negro. Parece más natural."

"En realidad suelo tenerlo así." Admite con cara de circunstancias, oponiendo resistencia a los tirones de los chicos. "Llevo tanto tiempo con el pelo blanco que se me había olvidado cómo era tenerlo largo y negro."

"Con esas pintas podrías montar una banda." Añade el chico, tratando de animarlo.

Gerard le sonríe, retocándose el maquillaje ante el espejo mientras le colocan las alas. Son espectaculares, parecen de verdad. Incluso tienen un mecanismo que dios-sabe-cómo hace que con el movimiento se muevan ligeramente, dándoles más realismo.

"¿Y si te piden que eches a volar?"

"Soy un Eco con miedo a las alturas, ¿recuerdas?" Sonríe a través del espejo. "Ríete, pero los hay. Que nazcas con ciertas características no determina nada de lo que hay en ti."

Y más razón no puede tener.

Gerard se aparta del espejo, mirando con atención todo el conjunto, tratando de averiguar si tiene algún punto flaco. O tal vez regodeándose en lo espectacular que es. Por algún traicionero motivo, Charlie recuerda la pesadilla de la noche anterior, dejando la mirada en blanco; lleva desde que se ha levantado carcomiéndose la cabeza con ello, y Gerard puede sentirlo.

"Todo saldrá bien." Le dice a través del espejo. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Charlie alza la mirada. "Me gustaría creerlo, pero... Tengo algo de miedo."

Gerard asiente, apretando los labios. "Yo también."

"Gerard..." Murmura, no sabiendo muy bien cómo escoger las palabras sin cagarla. "Quería... quería decirte algo..."

Los ayudantes terminan la tarea, retirándose de la escena y dejando a los dos chicos solos. Gerard termina de ajustarse el traje, dándose la vuelta para prestarle toda su atención a Charlie. Es el rostro de éste, algo apenado, lo que le confunde.

"Verás, sólo quiero que sepas..." Dice, recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior. "Sé que siempre dices que lo que buscas no es venganza pero... sé que en el fondo _es_ lo que quieres. Sé que quieres acabar con ese hijo de puta por todo lo que le hizo a tu familia..."

El rostro de Gerard va cambiando lentamente, como una flor marchitándose con la caída del sol.

"...Sólo quiero que sepas que... No dejes que te consuma. Sé que lo que se siente es una putada, pero... Piensa en todo lo que significas para toda esta gente antes de hacer nada, ¿vale?"

Gerard se queda mirando al chico con un rostro que le resulta inescrutable, y de pronto siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Sin previo aviso se separa del espejo, avanzando varios pasos hacia él y abrazándolo con firmeza. Charlie corresponde de la misma manera, ajenos a todas las miradas que pasan a su alrededor.

"No cometas ninguna locura, ¿vale?"

"Te lo prometo, tendré cuidado. Sólo si tú también lo tienes, claro..."

"Eso está hecho..." Asegura con firmeza.  "Gracias por todo, Gee."

"No, gracias a ti." Responde Gerard con suma sinceridad. "Nada habría sido igual si no te hubieras subido a ese coche."

Entonces suelta una ligera carcajada que hace temblar su pecho, como si se hubiera acordado de algo gracioso. Resulta agradable oírle reír en una situación como esta.

"Pero si al final pasa algo, al menos ponme un epitafio bonito."

"Ah, no, ni de coña." Gruñe el otro con una sonrisa, separándose del abrazo de inmediato. "No ahora. Vamos a ir a ese Desfile, vamos a encontrar a ese maldito cabrón y vamos a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Y no hay más que hablar."

Y aunque se muere por saber cuáles serían las últimas palabras que a Gerard le gustaría ver grabadas sobre su tumba, ahora mismo es lo último en lo que quiere pensar.

"Aún tienes que convertirte en una estrella del rock, ¿recuerdas?"

Gerard suelta una suave risotada, dándole la mano al chico, tal y como el primer día que se conocieron, hace un año ya.

"Llegó la hora de la ovación final." 

 

***

 

"¿Está todo listo, Bob?"

El barbudo le lanza una mirada un tanto divertida, arqueando exageradamente una ceja.

"Por favor, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? En cuanto lleguéis al pabellón principal, os estará esperando Matt en la entrada con todo preparado para vuestro debut."

"Ya, ¿pero cómo sabremos que se trata de él y no de un Eco cualquiera?"

"Él os reconocerá, no te preocupes. Os colocará en una de las últimas carrozas, para que lleguéis hasta la Plaza Mayor sin problema. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es marchar por detrás y no llamar demasiado la atención."

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Charlie al oír esas palabras; a pesar de lo bien disfrazados que están, no dejan de ser humanos. Exponerse delante de todos los Ecos no parece lo más adecuado. Pero si lo que quieren es no llamar la atención en absoluto, tendrían que separarse en pequeños grupos para llegar hasta el Ayuntamiento, y con la cantidad de gente que hay siempre abarrotando las calles, muchos no lograrían llegar a un sitio apropiado para disparar. Pero si van en el Desfile, tienen el camino literalmente abierto. Aunque también las balas.

Todo tiene sus ventajas.

"Perfecto. Gracias por todo, Bob." Le dice Gerard, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque a darle un abrazo en contra de su voluntad. "No lo podríamos haber hecho sin ti."

Todo va a salir bien, eso es obvio, pero por algún motivo todo el mundo se está despidiendo como si este fuera el último día de la Humanidad.

"Tened cuidado." Le responde el barbudo con su característica seriedad. "No quiero tener que aguantaros otro año más."

Gerard suelta una ligera carcajada, separándose de su compañero y colocándose un antifaz negro sobre el rostro para ocultar aún más su identidad. Entonces se da media vuelta, llamando la atención a todos los humanos que van a ir al lugar de la acción. El equipo de asalto. El escuadrón suicida.

Charlie gira la cabeza sobre el hombro, contando a simple vista a unas treinta personas reunidas a su entorno. La verdad es que numerosos no son, pero si todo sale bien, no hará falta más que una sola bala.

"Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. El momento para el que nos hemos estado preparando todo este tiempo." Dice Gerard con determinación, transmitiendo su energía a todos los demás. "Recordad, es normal sentir miedo, duda, frustración. Pero no dejéis que esos sentimientos se antepongan a vuestra determinación. Vuestro espíritu es más fuerte que todas las balas y que todas las dictaduras." Entonces se humedece los labios, manteniendo la voz firme. "Pase lo que pase, no debéis desenmascarar nuestra tapadera, podríais poner en peligro no sólo vuestras vidas, sino las de todos los demás. Puede que se nos presente más de una oportunidad, y hay que estar preparado para todo lo que pueda pasar. Pero hoy tenemos un montón de fantasmas que nos apoyan; la ciudad es nuestra, pues hoy pertenece a la gente libre. Hay que luchar, y lucharemos, ¡por un mañana!"

"¡Por un mañana!" Espetan todos a la vez.

Y sin mediar más palabras, los humanos salen con paso ligero fuera de la base, respirando profundamente el aire fresco del bosque por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo único que Charlie siente en su pecho, por el contrario, es un extasiado sentimiento de adrenalina, y no tarda en subirse a una de las furgonetas opacas que los acercará hasta Venom City. Se sienta al lado de su padre, con quien no comparte palabras, sólo una profunda sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. Rebuscando en el bolsillo de la capa en busca de un pañuelo, sus dedos se topan con algo pequeño, de tacto aterciopelado. Para su sorpresa, entre sus manos aparece la pequeña flor blanca que aquella niña le regaló durante el Desfile. Se ha conservado perfectamente entre los pliegues de la capa a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Charlie se pregunta qué habrá sido de esa niña, si este año volverá a marchar con su cesto de flores. Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Ahora ya no tiene miedo, no hay nervios corriendo por sus venas. Sólo audacia.

Satisfacción.

"Tenías razón, mamá." Dice para sí mientras el motor del vehículo comienza a rugir. "Como siempre."

 

***

 

El viaje hasta Venom City ha sido el más largo que ha emprendido en toda su vida. No sólo porque el paseo a pie no ha sido precisamente corto, sino por la tensión que se podía palpar todo a su alrededor, incluso dentro de él. Ya había Ecos esperando a ambos lados de la carretera cuando llegaron, lista y dispuesta para el comienzo del Desfile. Cada segundo que han pasado expuestos en la calle valía una eternidad; todo podía cambiar tan sólo con que reconocieran a uno del grupo. Puede que lo hayan hecho, pero por suerte nadie ha resultado herido, ni siquiera ha habido altercados y ahora, en la seguridad del pabellón, pueden respirar un poco más tranquilos. Todo está yendo sobre ruedas.

Tras hablar con el amigo de Bob, otro Eco a favor de la causa humana, se colocan detrás de la carroza que deberán seguir todo el rato. El espectáculo va a comenzar dentro de nada, así que no les queda demasiado para mentalizarse. Gerard reúne a todo su equipo en círculo, dando las últimas indicaciones en voz baja:

"Vale, llegó la hora. A partir de este momento mantened todos vuestros sentidos en alerta. Recordad que estaremos expuestos ante cientos de miles de miradas, pero si conseguimos hacer el recorrido por completo, tendremos vía libre para llegar hasta el Ayuntamiento. Una vez allí, ya sabéis qué es lo que hay que hacer." Entonces los mira a todos fijamente, con fuego brotando de sus ojos. "Mucha suerte. A todos."

Esas mismas palabras se repiten varias veces entre el resto de los humanos, de forma difusa, mientras la pequeña marabunta se disuelve, ocupando lo puestos que deberán seguir. Gerard se queda contemplando cómo esa pequeña locura, una idea que brotó hace unos años, ha tomado forma, y está lista para salir a la luz del día. Es un sentimiento que le extasía y desespera al mismo tiempo; si no la cagan, hoy va a suceder algo legendario.

"No te lo guardes todo para ti solo." Dice de repente Billie, acercándose a su lado junto con Charlie.

Gerard suelta una airosa risa, teniendo que carraspear varias veces para que la voz no le tiemble demasiado. "Ni loco, todos sabemos que el golpe de gracia va a ser tuyo, Billie."

Éste sonríe a través de su barba con un brillo especial en los ojos, y entonces lo abraza fuertemente, como quien abraza a un amigo, a un hermano, un hijo por cuya vida teme. Gerard corresponde de la misma manera, y algo en su corazón vibra. Su instinto lleva temblando todo el día, pero es de los nervios, está seguro. Y no puede dejar que esos pequeños demonios echen por tierra el duro trabajo de tanta gente.

Cuando se separan, su mirada se clava automáticamente en Charlie, quien está esperando sonriente su turno. Sin mediar palabras, pasan a abrazarse una vez más entre ellos dos. Por la mente de Gerard entra la posibilidad de que este sea el último que dé en toda una vida, y no parece importarle.

"Ni se te ocurra morir, ¿vale?" Dice el chico por encima de su hombro. "Como te mueras te mato."

Gerard suelta otra carcajada, intentando contener el oleaje dentro de su pecho.

"¿Crees que podrías, con lo cobarde que eres?"

"Seré cobarde, pero rencoroso." Asegura el otro, apartándose de su lado con lentitud. En parte no quiere hacerlo, porque en el momento en el que se separen sus vidas, para bien o para mal, habrán quedado selladas.

Una estridente trompeta interrumpe el murmullo general del pabellón, indicando a todos los artistas que se preparen; el Desfile va a comenzar. Charlie se gira por última vez hacia su amigo, levantando ligeramente la comisura derecha.

"¿Listo para ser un héroe?"

Y Gerard sonríe. "Sólo por un día."

 

***

 

Charlie se pasa la mayoría del viaje con cara de susto. Al menos eso es lo que cree, porque aunque por fuera mantenga el semblante inánime, casi muerto, por dentro está lo que es aterrorizado. No deja de lanzar furtivas miradas hacia el público, preguntándose si se darán cuenta, pidiéndoles que no se den cuenta. Ni siquiera está seguro de por dónde caminan sus pies, sólo se deja llevar por la corriente, con todos los sentidos puestos en la música, el barullo, los vítores, el confeti volando, los Ecos a su alrededor. Un paso en falso, un ligero error, y todo esto puede acabar muy mal. Por lo menos llevan una banda militar en la carroza de delante, así que el público está más interesado en los intérpretes –que resulta que también forman parte del complot- que en todos los humanos que pasean a su alrededor. Y por el momento, parece que cuela. Habrá que agradecerle el trabajo al equipo de maquillaje.

Los pies le empiezan a tirar, pero el dolor no se compara a todo lo que tiene bullendo en la cabeza. La incertidumbre, eso es lo que le está matando, y no la tensión. Lo ve todo como una pesadilla de la que no puede escapar, pero de la que espera despertar cuanto antes, porque no cree que aguante mucho más sin explotar.

De pronto siente la mano de su padre posándose rápidamente en su muñeca. Charlie da un respingo ahogado, mirándolo con preocupación. Pero simplemente le está indicando que deje de andar; la carroza se ha detenido. Están en la plaza mayor. En el Ayuntamiento.

La carroza ha sido una de las últimas en llegar, y la banda está interpretando los últimos acordes de su canción. Pero los humanos no tienen tiempo para escucharla; aprovechando la distracción del público, se meten entre los Ecos, lo más cerca posible de las escalinatas del Ayuntamiento que pueden. Algo que por el momento parece poco racional. Charlie tiene en mente que ha de colocarse varias filas más atrás que los mejores tiradores; él es de apoyo, es mejor darle la responsabilidad a alguien que sepa disparar mejor. Sin embargo, no puede evitar tratar de localizar con la mirada a su padre y a Gerard. Ambos están bastante cerca. Vale, con eso ya puede estar tranquilo.

De pronto, la banda da el último golpe de tambor, mientras todos los Ecos comienzan a aplaudir el final del Desfile. Los artistas se presentan, se despiden, y de pronto le piden algo realmente extraño a todo el público:

"¡Venom City!" Grita el cantante a través del micrófono. "¿Qué os parece si nuestro querido líder sale a celebrar este día con nosotros? ¡Vamos, dadme tres hurras por Revenge! ¡Hip hip!"

_"¡Hurra!"_

"¡Hip Hip!"

_"¡Hurra!"_

"¡Hip hip"

_"¡Hurra!"_

Y todo el mundo rompe a aplaudir con rabia. No es más que una cortina de humo, piensa Gerard mientras lo contempla con una sonrisa afilada. Sus vítores, su alegría; es falsa, fingida. Puede sentir el miedo en sus voces, la duda en sus aplausos. Pero a partir de hoy ya no tendrán que tener miedo, se dice. ¿No quería cambiar el mundo? Ahora verá si de verdad está hecho para ello.

Como las hurras no parecen haber surtido demasiado efecto, el cantante sigue animando al público, pidiendo a todos los Ecos que llamen al dictador como quien llama a una banda de rock. Comienzan a cantar todos al unísono su nombre. _¡Revenge, Revenge, Revenge...!_ El estruendo es ensordecedor, tiene que oírlo seguro. Más les vale, más les vale que esto funcione, porque si no habrá que hacerlo por las malas. Y eso sería poner en riesgo demasiadas vidas.

El sudor comienza a caer por las frentes de los humanos, el temor secando sus gargantas. Ahí no está pasando nada.

De pronto, un destello en las escalinatas acalla las masas; la puerta principal se está abriendo. La gente contiene el aliento durante unos instantes, hasta que por ella aparecen una docena de guardias que se colocan a ambos lados de las escalinatas, con sus pistolas a punto. Por un instante el público se congela, no sabiendo muy bien si echar a correr o permanecer en el sitio. Hasta que sucede. Algo dentro del corazón de los humanos se detiene; la sombría figura de Revenge comienza a salir por la puerta.

La gente lo vitorea a viva voz sin saber muy bien por qué, pero Gerard no es capaz ni de aguantarle la sonrisa; está mucho más decrépito de lo que recordaba, desgastado, azorado, pero la visión de esos deslumbrantes ojos amarillentos lo asquea tanto que le dan ganas de vomitar. Es sólo un hombre, se dice, no es más que un hombre. Pero un hombre que representa una idea corrupta, un cáncer que ha de ser exterminado. Una parte de su vida con la que tiene que terminar. Coloca suavemente la mano sobre el revólver.

Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Revenge saluda a las masas con movimientos algo oxidados. Aquello sorprende a Charlie más de lo que debería; cierto es que recordaba al dictador como un hombre fuerte, determinado, con una voz firme y joven, pero lo que hoy aparece ante sus ojos es una visión desgastada de éste. Años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, eso sin duda, pero no se esperaba que el tiempo incidiera tanto en la gente. Tal vez su nueva disposición haga que el _trabajo_ sea mucho más sencillo.

Tras unos minutos de alabanzas vacías, Revenge acalla a las masas con suaves movimientos de manos, acercándose a la platea desde la que soltará unas palabras prefabricadas. Los músculos de todos los humanos se tensan al instante.

Llegó la hora.

"Mis queridos súbditos." Espeta con una amplia sonrisa. Su voz es ronca, pausada, pero Charlie entiende por qué logró engatusar a toda una raza. "Vuestra disposición y lealtad me conmueven. También vuestra alegría, ¡y qué momento para estar alegre! Este mes celebramos otro año más nuestra victoria sobre los humanos, esa raza vil, belicosa, que nos estuvo oprimiendo como a animales durante incontables años. Estoy seguro de que aquellos aún están grabados en vuestra memoria; no teníamos nada más que un ideal y un objetivo, pero me disteis vuestros corazones y yo los llevé hasta donde hoy nos encontramos; donde debíamos estar."

Charlie no puede dejar de lanzar súbitas miradas a todos lados, con el corazón trepando hacia la garganta, tratando de averiguar quién será el primero. En cualquier momento. En cualquier momento puede suceder.

Gerard no puede despegar la mirada del dictador. Con cuidado, desengancha la pistola de su cinturón. En cualquier momento. En cualquier momento puede terminar.

_"Mami..."_

"El Desfile Negro que hoy habéis presenciado ha de servirnos como recordatorio, amigos míos; un homenaje por todos nuestros hermanos caídos, cuya lucha, aunque trágica, no fue en vano. Debemos mantener esta ciudad en su recuerdo, y mientras quede un aliento de vida dentro de mí, os juro que así será."

Mentiras, son todo mentiras.

_"Mami, no veo con estas alas..."_

"Porque somos dignos de ello." Proclama Revenge, alzando los brazos con solemnidad. "Porque nos lo merecemos."

Gerard siente un empujón a sus espaldas que lo saca de su estado de concentración. Un tirón que le hace darse la vuelta, contemplando la imagen de una niña tirando de sus alas con fuerza. Unas alas que se desprenden de su espalda con absurda facilidad; que caen al suelo, que confunden a la criatura y a su madre. Comparten miradas, los tres asustados. La respuesta inconsciente de la niña es soltar un grito que agujerea los tímpanos de toda la plaza. Todos a su alrededor reparan automáticamente en el chico. Todos en la plaza escuchan un grave alarido:

_"¡Un humano!"_

Revenge interrumpe su discurso, clavando la mirada en ese punto del gentío mientras Gerard maldice su vida y toda su puta existencia. Antes de que pueda dar ni tan siquiera un suspiro, un par de guardias ya se han abalanzado hacia la multitud, apartándola a empujones hasta llegar al chico, atrapado en una jaula de gente demasiado asustada como para moverse. Todo pasa demasiado deprisa; lo golpean, su pistola se desprende de sus manos, le esposan las muñecas a la espalda y lo empujan hacia delante. Charlie apenas puede ver el jaleo entre la multitud de gente que se apelotona a su alrededor, ni siquiera poniéndose de puntillas. Sólo comprende qué está pasando cuando ve la silueta de Gerard siendo espoleada con ímpetu por las escalinatas, hacia Revenge. Éste intenta oponer toda la resistencia que encuentra, pero no es suficiente. Charlie quiere hacer algo, pero no puede. Siente las piernas, todo su cuerpo en realidad, paralizado. ¿Qué deben hacer ahora? Si salen de su puesto, su tapadera quedará descubierta y habrá varios muertos, Ecos y humanos. Pero si se quedan sin hacer nada, van a matar a Gerard.

"Parece que tenemos una visita inesperada..."

Entonces los guardias golpean a Gerard en las piernas, obligándole a arrodillarse sobre el suelo. Más que el golpe lo que le duele en realidad es tener que arrodillarse ante ese maldito hijo de puta. Lo mantienen sujeto por la espalda, y cuando Revenge se acerca, una mano lo agarra del pelo y tira de él hacia atrás. Revenge le retira el sombrero y el antifaz en un suspiro, arrojándolos a un lado de las escalinatas. Dejándole expuesto ante todo el mundo.

"La escoria como tú sois como una plaga; siempre mancillando nuestra amada ciudad, buscando una esperanza que no os merecéis. Parecéis incapaces de aprender la lección." Entonces se acerca a él con fiereza, clavándole esos ojos amarillos en el alma. _Lo sabe._ "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Pero Gerard se niega a contestarle, manteniéndole la mirada en un duelo a muerte, respirando ligeramente por la boca. _Lo sabe._ Sabe que hay más humanos, que están aquí para acabar con él, pero no piensa delatar a nadie. Su insolencia sólo le sirve para recibir un puñetazo que le cruza la cara, abriéndole una brecha en el labio.

"¡Responde!"

Y aun así se niega a decir nada. No compartirá ni una sola palabra con ese hijo de puta, no merece la pena. Lo único que hace es coger bien de aire, escupiendo un esputo de saliva y sangre a los pies del dictador con toda la malicia que puede. Un silencio mortal se adueña de la escena, algunos hálitos de sorpresa, horror, pero Revenge mantiene la calma, girándose hacia uno de sus guardias. Ahora ya está cabreado.

"Matadlo."

La tensión crece por momentos. Algunos Ecos intentan escapar pero resulta prácticamente imposible salir a tiempo de la escena. Otros no pueden moverse del sitio por el espanto. Hay gente que se cubre el rostro, niños que comienzan a llorar. Charlie tiene los ojos abiertos como platos; el pecho oprimido le impide respirar y piensa que se va a morir antes de que suene el disparo. Mira hacia todos los lados, ¿por qué demonios nadie está haciendo nada? Todos saben que es muy arriesgado, que si se descubren pondrán en entredicho todo el plan. El bien de muchos por el sacrificio de uno. Pero Charlie no está viendo a un humano cualquiera, sino a su amigo, a su compañero. Eso es lo que prende la mecha; lo que hace que se abalance sobre el gentío sin pensarlo, apartando a todas las personas que se encuentra en su camino.

Revenge recoge una pistola tendida por uno de los guardias, quitándole el seguro, volviendo a alzar la cabeza de Gerard con un profuso tirón de pelo. Entonces coloca el cañón en la sien del chico. La plaza entera tiembla.

"Que esto sirva de ejemplo para todos los humanos escondidos entre nosotros." Proclama con una voz atronadora.

Charlie consigue llegar hasta la primera fila para contemplar la escena de primera mano.

"Mirad cuál es el final que espera a vuestros héroes."

Y en ese preciso instante, ante esta tragicomedia, esta calamidad; en la situación más espinosa y horripilante que uno pudiera imaginar, Gerard, el ser más loco e irrepetible que nadie jamás conoció, realiza la acción más desquiciante, extraña y peculiar de todas, algo que ni la persona menos cuerda del mundo se le ocurriría hacer en un momento así.

Una sonrisa se ilumina en su cara.


	10. X

**X**

 

En el fondo lo sabía, desde el principio.

En el fondo sabía que esto era lo que iba a pasar, lo que debía suceder. Y no le importa. Puede que sea hasta lo que buscaba, lo que de verdad estaba anhelando; ese extraño cosquilleo que no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Una extraña debilidad por un sueño suicida. Un deseo casi infantil.

No puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que se va a perder; en no saber cómo acabará el final de la película. Al menos hasta el momento no ha estado mal. Tampoco puede evitar traer el recuerdo de su familia, de sus amigos, tantas vidas perdidas entre el fuego y la pólvora. Tal vez este siempre haya sido su destino, lo que tuvo que haber pasado hace diez años. No le importa que esto acabe así. Es extraño que en el último momento decida cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Un disparo resuena como el trueno por toda la plaza.

Qué raro, no se siente nada. No hay dolor, ni frío, ni siquiera un ligero cosquilleo. Es curioso cuanto menos, porque sabe perfectamente que no es eso lo que debería pasar. No es la primera vez que una bala le atraviesa el cuerpo.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, descubre anonadado que no es él quien lo ha recibido, sino el brazo de Revenge, ahora escupiendo hileras de sangre mientras su dueño se retuerce de dolor. Su mente se paraliza por lo confuso de la situación, siendo su cuerpo el único que reacciona al instante, intentando echar a correr escalinatas abajo. Mas sus movimientos son reducidos, y uno de los guardias logra derribarlo de una violenta patada antes de que pueda escapar. Bueno, por intentarlo...

Charlie lo ha visto. Lo ha visto perfectamente; una bala que ha salido del gentío y que ha atravesado las puñeteras escalinatas, dando en el que sabe perfectamente que ha sido el blanco buscado. Y sólo conoce a alguien que sea capaz de algo así.

Intenta localizar a su padre entre el gentío, pero ante el estruendoso sonido todo el público se ha revuelto en pánico, y el caos ha sucumbido. El resto de los humanos se ven envueltos en una marea de la que les cuesta un inferno escapar. Charlie lo contempla horrorizado; no hay tiempo para esperar, él es el único que está en primera fila, en buena posición. Y Gerard aún está en peligro.

Suspira ampliamente, sosteniendo el revólver fijamente entre ambas manos, acercándose rápidamente hacia las escalinatas. Rezando para que nadie repare en él. Para que le dé tiempo. Venga, como hemos entrenado.

"¡A qué esperáis, idiotas!" Grita Revenge a sus guardias, recogiendo la pistola del suelo con la otra mano. El dolor que siente es insoportable, pero la ira que lo envuelve es más poderosa. "¡Acabad con esos humanos!"

_Relaja los hombros._

"Pero... Es... ¡Es imposible diferenciarlos!" Espeta uno de los Ecos con expresión abrumada, señalando el gentío que se revuelve unos metros más abajo.

_Estira los brazos, ponlos firmes._

"¡Me da igual! ¡Tienen que aprender la altura de las consecuencias!" Suelta, sujetando a Gerard de nuevo por el cabello. "¡Vamos, haced algo! ¡U os mataré a todos!"

Los guardias se miran entre sí, realmente confundidos. Sin saber qué hacer. Y sin previo aviso, ante la visión de poder acabar con el tirano, uno de ellos tira su arma al suelo, plantándole cara al dictador con toda la fiereza que sabe encontrar, dando incluso un pequeño paso al frente. Los otros enmudecen ante su osadía, pero no hacen nada para evitarla. Gerard, al verlo, suelta una sonora carcajada, recibiendo una patada en el estómago que lo derrumba sobre hacia delante. Pero aun con la cara sobre el suelo, sigue riendo.

_Los ojos bien abiertos, sin presión._

"Se acabó, Revenge." Añade el guardia, hablando en nombre de todos. "Estamos hartos de tener que mancharnos las manos de sangre inocente por tu causa. Esta es la gota que colma el vaso."

Revenge se queda paralizado en el sitio, rodeado por un montón de incompetentes que no saben en qué bando colocarse ni cómo hacer su maldito trabajo. Como lleva pasando toda su puñetera vida. No es algo nuevo. Agacha la cabeza, tal vez comprendiendo las razones de su soldado, sopesando las salidas que tiene. Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada, con el rostro amable, también alza el cañón de la pistola, clavando una bala en el pecho del insolente, que cae derribado sobre el suelo.

"¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar?" Grita a los demás.

Si todos los presentes se abalanzaran sobre él al mismo tiempo, es posible que alguien más cayera, pero también hubieran acabado con su despotismo hace mucho tiempo. Es más que evidente que nadie hace nada.

_Respira, tranquilo, concéntrate. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo..._

"¡Pues matad a esos malditos humanos, cueste lo que cueste!" Entonces vuelve a alzar a Gerard sobre sus rodillas, esta vez haciéndole todo el daño que puede. "Y en cuanto a ti, escoria..."

_Imagina el recorrido que quieres que haga la bala... Guíala..._

"...tendré que mandarte al infierno yo mismo."

Gerard suelta una afilada sonrisa bañada en sangre. Una sonrisa que lleva años deseando liberar.

_Y sólo cuando estés preparado..._

"Nos vemos... allí."

_Dispara._   
  
  
  
  
  


La plaza se sume en un silencio absoluto.

El tronar del disparo se va disipando en la lejanía de los edificios, cubriendo cada recoveco, cada trozo de cielo. El mundo entero tiene que haberlo oído.

El caos se detiene, todo el mundo se congela en su sitio.

Charlie nota la sangre borboteando con fuerza en su cuello, en su cabeza; la respiración es forzosa, tiene que abrir la boca para no ahogarse. El dedo índice le arde, del cañón de la pistola sale un ligero humo que contrasta con el frío del ambiente. El confeti negro aún cae sobre sus cabezas. Tal vez sean cenizas del pasado.

Revenge permanece unos instantes erguido. Tranquilo, impasible, con la vista en el infinito. Todas las miradas que antes corrían en pánico se detienen congeladas, mirando la escena con el corazón fuera del pecho. De pronto, su cuerpo comienza a tambalearse, de un lado a otro,  y de un plumazo, un sonoro golpe seco, cae hacia delante, rodando por las escalinatas del Ayuntamiento. Del agujero que le ha quedado en la cabeza sale un río de sangre espesa que mancha su paso sobre la piedra. Algunos gritan, algunos se tapan los ojos. Otros no despegan la mirada hasta que el cuerpo de Revenge se detiene a medio camino, dejando que una cascada roja siga descendiendo hasta el suelo. Charlie piensa que va a morir. Que ahora todos los Ecos se van a abalanzar sobre él, llenándole el cuerpo de plomo, de golpes hasta que de él no quede más que una mancha en el suelo. Ni eso. Pero ahí no pasa nada. De hecho, todo lo contrario; un aplauso solitario resuena en la plaza. A este se le une otro, y otro, y otro, así hasta que el Ayuntamiento entero, desde humanos hasta Ecos, comienzan a vitorear con toda la fuerza que tienen en sus pulmones, liberando toda la rigidez acumulada en un único y gigantesco proclamo. Gerard tenía razón, esto era lo que todo el mundo anhelaba en realidad.

Tras comprobar que nadie va a pegarle un tiro de vuelta, el chico guarda de nuevo el revólver mientras corre hacia las escalinatas, esquivando el cuerpo de Revenge y aterrizando al lado de Gerard en un suspiro, a quien ayuda a recomponerse y suelta de su amarre.

"Te dije que no te murieras." Le regaña mientras le desata las esposas.

Gerard suelta una de las carcajadas más sonoras y aliviadas que ha escuchado en toda su vida. "No es culpa mía. Creía que eras un cobarde..."

Entonces se aparta los brazos de la espalda, frotándose las muñecas para desentumecerlas. Debe de tener un aspecto horrible, la cara llena de sangre, polvo, algo hinchada. El labio sigue doliendo a horrores. Pero eso no le impide sonreír de oreja a oreja. Tal vez sea por la tensión del momento, puede que por la felicidad que le embriaga, pero una lágrima se le escapa de sus brillantes ojos, recorriendo toda su mejilla.

"Me equivoqué... Gracias." Murmura, teniendo que abrazar al chico con fuerza para comprobar que esto es real, que sigue aquí y que todo ha pasado. "Gracias."

"Hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?" Responde Charlie, sin saber tampoco qué hacer con sus emociones. Supone que corresponder al abrazo con el doble de fuerza es lo mejor.

Por un momento ha visto a su amigo muerto. Ha creído ver la sangre saliendo de su cabeza, sus ideas volando lejos, vestidas de rojo. Pero está aquí, sigue aquí, y él también, y toda la ciudad los aplaude por ello. Pocos días han sido en los que ha saboreado una felicidad tan extrema como esta. Si es que los ha habido.

Una serie de flashes comienzan a inundar la entrada del Ayuntamiento; hay un montón de gente apelotonándose en las escaleras para conseguir una buena imagen del dramático cadáver, de los misteriosos héroes, cualquier cosa para conmemorar el suceso. Los guardias Ecos pronto tienen que poner el orden para que esto no se convierta en un circo grotesco. Gerard y Charlie no pueden aprovechar demasiado el momento de complicidad, pues al instante todos los humanos han logrado abrirse paso entre el gentío y subir hasta su lado, felicitando a los dos chicos entre vítores, abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, con tanto entusiasmo que es difícil reparar en nada más. Lo primero que hace Charlie tras recibir un par de felicitaciones, es abrirse camino hasta su padre, ahora sin esos estúpidos colmillos ni el pelo molestando, dándole el abrazo más sincero que le haya dado en toda su vida. No hace falta que se digan nada para expresarlo todo, sus miedos, su felicidad, su alivio. Charlie jamás podrá agradecérselo lo suficiente; sin su padre, Gerard estaría muerto. Pero Billie no quiere conmemoraciones, ni medallas, ni siquiera alabanzas. Prefiere que esas se las lleven los jóvenes. A él con poder abrazar a su hijo una vez más le es suficiente.

La banda de la carroza a la que han acompañado comienza a tocar música de nuevo sin que nadie se lo pida, mientras todos los artistas del Desfile vuelven a hacer algunos de sus números, en el aire, en las calles, alargando la celebración que ahora sí que es sincera. Ahora sí que son libres de hacerlo, de celebrar el funeral más esperado que Venom City jamás haya visto.

El Desfile más negro de todos.  
  


 

***

 

Pasa el tiempo, cae la noche con su manto de gala, y la celebración todavía continúa. Sólo que más relajada, más serena. Muchas personas ya están regresando a sus casas, preparados para descansar de un día tan emocionante, tan ajetreado. Para pensar y preparar una nueva vida. Los humanos prefieren quedarse un poco más, disfrutando de la frescura de la noche, del firmamento que se dibuja sobre sus cabezas. Hoy todo les parece un poco más brillante.

"... ¿y ahora qué?" Pregunta una voz al azar.

Nadie sabe qué contestar. Después de todo este tiempo sumergidos en una vida de guerra, sangre y venganza, resulta difícil saber qué va a suceder a continuación. ¿Importa, en realidad? El futuro jamás se les había presentado tan brillante, tan abierto. Las posibilidades son tantas que es imposible concebirlas todas. Y da miedo. Pero un miedo al que están ansiosos de enfrentarse con cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

"Ahora... a vivir." Responde Gerard sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas. "Algo que hasta ahora ninguno de nosotros había hecho."

Charlie abre una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de reojo el perfil de Gerard. Si se fija lo suficiente en su mirada, puede escuchar a David Bowie sonando en su cabeza. Y decide sintonizarse con él, dándole toda la razón. Eso sí que suena bien.

Nadie cuestiona nada más, y todos vuelven en silencio a disfrutar del momento. Charlie no puede evitar contener la sensación de satisfacción que brota en sus arterias, todavía tiene algo de adrenalina corriendo por ellas. Es una sensación a la que teme se va a volver adicto. Y aunque el peso de una muerte puede que recaiga como una bomba sobre sus hombros más adelante, ahora no se siente como si hubiera matado a una persona, a nada más que un humano. Sino un concepto que ha oprimido sus vidas más de la cuenta y que necesitaba ser erradicado. Se sorprende de sus propios pensamientos, pero en realidad nunca lo vio tan claro.

Y aunque lo que les depare ahora el mañana resulte incierto, una cosa es segura:

El Desfile Negro realmente valía la pena.  
  
  
  


**-THE END-**


	11. Exodium

**EXODIUM**

 

Las calles se encuentran completamente vacías. No se trata de algo fuera de lo usual, ciertamente, pero el ambiente que se respira es completamente distinto al que suele brotar del asfalto en un día corriente.

La lluvia de anoche ha sido torrencial, y las calles así lo demuestran. Aunque no se corta lo más mínimo al darse impulso, tiene que andar con pies de plomo para no coger demasiada velocidad y acabar dándole un beso al asfalto; el monopatín se desliza sobre la acera con suavidad, pero eso le puede jugar una mala pasada si se mete con el charco equivocado. Sin embargo, el peligro adicional no le impide llevar la capucha de su chaqueta hundida sobre su cabeza, ni los auriculares con Manson sonando a todo trapo incrustados en los oídos. Necesita música que se sobreponga al silencio mortal de esta maldita ciudad que tanto envenena. Es su medicina para sobrevivir.

Cuando uno vive aislado de la civilización como tantos humanos llevan haciendo todo este tiempo, lo único que se escuchan son rumores. Y ayer llegó al refugio el dudoso parloteo de que los Años Oscuros habían terminado de una vez por todas. Muchos se rieron argumentando que eso sucedió hace ya un tiempo, pero tuvieron que callar cuando descubrieron que en realidad querían decir que Revenge había caído. O más bien, lo habían _incitado_ a caer.

Con un tiro en la cabeza.

Pero para ella no son más que eso, rumores. Aunque estén perfectamente detallados, nunca le ha gustado fiarse de lo que dicen las lenguas ajenas. Prefiere ver la realidad con sus propios ojos, y no creer en las cosas que no puede escudriñar.

Es por ello que, a pesar de la lluvia, el frío, y de lo malditamente lejos que está Venom City de su refugio, ha decidido hacer el esfuerzo de dejarse ver por las calles, aun a riesgo de que los Ecos se den cuenta de su condición. Pero ya se ha cruzado con un par de personas y, o bien no han podido descifrar sus rasgos por la capucha, o bien todo es cierto, y a nadie le importa ya lo que seas.

Si mal no se equivoca, dicen que todo ha sucedido en el Ayuntamiento, justo cuando el Desfile Negro llegó a su fin. Sí que es cierto que había un grupo de humanos que llevaban tiempo planeando dar un golpe revolucionario, o eso se decía, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a hacerlo de veras. Si es que así ha sido, claro.

Las ruedas del skate comienzan a vibrar por los pequeños guijarros que se extienden a sus pies. La plaza mayor está extrañamente vacía, y desde la distancia puede ver un cordón policial cruzando las escalinatas del Ayuntamiento. Se acerca hasta el primer escalón, deteniéndose con un golpe seco y clavando fijamente la vista en la parte superior. Está seca y gran parte ha desaparecido por la constante lluvia, pero aún se puede ver un rastro de sangre cayendo por las escaleras. Vaya, puede que sí que sea verdad, ¿puede ese maldito hijo de puta estar muerto de una vez?

No queriendo llamar demasiado la atención, vuelve sobre sus pasos, metiéndose por otra calle contigua, dejándose llevar por los rodamientos. De pronto sus ojos reparan en un pequeño quiosco, uno de los pocos establecimientos que están abiertos a estas horas, y decide pararse a preguntar. Levanta el monopatín con el pie y se retira los auriculares, dejándolos colgar al borde del cuello. Pero no le hace falta ni entrar; el escaparate está cubierto por ejemplares de la portada del periódico del día, y ahí lo pone bien claro; **"Tres Hurras por la Venganza** _ **"**_ ****

Rueda los ojos por un instante, gruñendo ante la escasa imaginación de la editorial, pero sigue leyendo el artículo. Y qué te parece, es todo verdad. Al parecer ayer se montó el caos absoluto en la Plaza Mayor, pero entre dos supuestos _jóvenes héroes_ lograron derribar a Revenge antes de que la situación se volviera una masacre. Ahora sí que le da rabia habérselo perdido, tiene que haber sido todo un show. Entonces se fija con atención en la gigantesca foto que cubre la portada; no aparece el cadáver de Revenge, claro, eso es demasiado grotesco para los gustos del público popular. Pero no se cortan ni un pelo en mostrar un tumulto de gente subida en las escalinatas del Ayuntamiento, no sabría decir si Ecos o humanos. Y ahí, en el centro y claramente a la vista, están los dos supuestos héroes. Uno parece de su edad, con el pelo castaño y revuelto. Su cara no le suena, pero también es verdad que está mirando un poco hacia abajo y no resulta fácil reconocerlo. El otro no, el otro tiene la mirada bien alzada, sonriente, luminosa. Algo ladeada.

El corazón le da un vuelco en cuanto sus pupilas se dan cuenta.

No puede ser.

Por un instante se echa hacia atrás, chocando contra la mesa en la que están expuestos los ejemplares en papel, y tiene que coger uno para verlo con toda la claridad posible. Sigue sin creérselo, pero podría ser. Ese pelo oscuro, el rostro, la sonrisa. Los reconoce a la perfección, pero al mismo tiempo es... _imposible._ Tiene que serlo, tiene que ser una mala pasada. Su mente no sabe muy bien cómo procesar esto.

Su cuerpo comienza a titiritar ligeramente. 

Manson sigue cantando por sus auriculares.

La ciudad sigue en silencio.

"... ¿G-Gee?"

Un trueno retumba sobre las azoteas, una fina llovizna emborrona la tinta del papel.

Otra tormenta va a comenzar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

_**[El desfile continúa en "Danger Days: Aftermath"** _ _**]** _

_**Gracias por leer.** _


End file.
